Two Pina Coladas
by Fogo
Summary: When Rory starts her second year of college she falls into the arms of not a blonde playboy-but a slightly eccentric Aussie.
1. Save a horse Ride a cowboy

_Summary: When Rory starts her second year of college she falls into the arms of not the blonde playboy….but a slightly eccentric Aussie._

_Rating: T just to be safe_

_Pairings: PDLD!!!!! Finn and Rory forever!_

_A/N: So in my perfect imaginary Gilmore Girl world Rory did sleep with Dean at the end of season 4 but Lindsay never found the letter Rory wrote to Dean. Therefore Dean and Lindsay are still together and Rory is dating a boy named Kyle (he is a person of my imagination). In this story she never meets Logan (before this chapter) and Marty likes her as just a friend. Perfect World right? This story is just a happy ending for those of us who think Finn and Rory have a chance. But don't worry it isn't all fluff!_

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gilmore Girls (sad isn't it) I don't own Shakespeare (there's a quote from Romeo and Juliet its Act 2 scene 2) and I don't own Big and Rich's song "Save a Horse, Ride a Cowboy" I also don't own the name of this Fanfic (two Pina Coladas) it is a Garth Brooks song. In short-I don't own anything! A big fat nothing. Enjoy!_

**FPOV (Finn Point of view)**

A new girl comes into the pub. She doesn't look like the pub type. She looks lost and slightly surprised. I decided that she might need my expert assistance in pubs, so I set down my drink and stood up.

"Finn! Where ya going man? You're missing the next round!" Logan said to me. HA! He is already stone drunk and it's only the 5th round. It's a good thing I can hold my liquor.

"See that Shelia over there?" I stop and both Colin and Logan peer over at her and nod at me, "Well she looks a little confused so I will offer my services."

"I give you 3 minutes until she flat out rejects you," Colin says while downing his beer.

"Aw, I give him at least 5 minutes. Don't give up on the man that fast!"

"Thanks mate I feel so loved!" Whatever! Those guys can crash at someone else's dorm next time they forget their keys.

I saunter over to her and notice her sheer beauty. She isn't like the beauty of the normal girls I chase after, she is the definition of beautiful, the girl that all the other girls try to look like. The beauty of it is (excuse the pun) that she doesn't even try. She had gorgeous brown hair that fell just at her shoulders and piercing blue eyes that could see into my soul. Her legs went on for days and the rest of her body can't be put into words.

"Should I say 'take a picture it will last longer' or will that seem too cliché?" she says glaring at me like I just murdered her dog.

It took me a moment to get out of my drooling stupor.

"Hmm? Oh no Kitten, I believe it is just cliché enough."

"Well then. Hey You! Take a picture it will last longer," she said with flourish.

"Most people frown upon taking pictures of works of art. It never does the original justice," I retorted.

I could see a bit of a blush on her cheeks and it drove me wild.

"I don't like being looked at like a piece of meat."

"If we are going to get technical about it, you are meat."

"Most people don't look at humans as meat and as something good to chew on. If you do then I would rather not have you standing so close."

I had to laugh at this. She had wit and beauty, if she was smart it would be a fairytale. Wait- what? I am acting like a girl. No! I am a man. A manly man. A man who has guts. I will work this girl like all the others. I am a womanizer!

"So, Kitten? Do you have a name?" I asked her in my charming Aussie voice. She seemed distracted and was looking for something. She wasn't even affected by my charms!

"Hmm? Oh yes I do."

"Well…what is it?"

"Well I will tell you my initials. They are R.G. if you can figure that out then you are worth my time. Now, I am meeting someone so I would appreciate it if you would kindly go back to your table and do whatever you were doing before you came over here."

"Well now. Don't you want to know my name?" I asked slightly offended.

"I already know your name. You are Finnegan Morgan of the Sydney Morgan family."

"How'd you know?" I asked her dumbfounded. Never mind, I am not a manly man. I am not a womanizer anymore. I gave up my womanizering ways for this girl the minute I saw her. I was lying to myself before. Oh jeez. I am such a girl.

"Well your shirt says 'Kiss me I am Australian' and since your friends behind you, you know Blondie and Sweater-vest over there? Well they are chanting 'Finn! Finn! Finn! Finn!" So really it was just a guess."

"Oh," Oh my god. I must be dreaming. She is smart too. I am in love, because of course I am a firm believer in love at first sight. If only she was part of Hartford Society, then my mom would love her too.

Just then Kyle Livingston walked up to RG and wrapped his arms around her tiny waste. Suddenly I was overcome with jealousy and wanted to knock that guy off his feet. The only thing that stopped me was the fact that she smiled and leaned into him.

"Oh Finn, this is Kyle, me and Kyle have a date tonight," She says. I, being the perceptive human being I am, noticed that she had a hint of reluctance to leave with Kyle. Or it could have been my imagination.

"We know each other, hey Finn, this is the girl I was telling you about," Kyle said with a smile. So this was the girl that Kyle wants in his bed. He has been talking about her for a few days.

"Oh. Well then mysterious RG, I must bid you farewell. But alas I will find out who you are," I said while bowing and kissing her hand, "May I have one of your glass….sneakers?"

"Why in the world would you need one? It doesn't have my name in it."

"Hmm. That is a problem. Well then, may I have your underwear?"

"Finn! Leave us…NOW!" How rude. Most people write their names on their underwear. Am I right or am I right?

"Well then 'Good night, good night! Parting is such sweet sorrow,  
that I shall say good night till it is morrow." I said to her as I turned around and walked to my table.

****************************************************

Back at his table:

"WOOO! YEAH FINN!" Colin and Logan said.

"Stop being sarcastic. I have just met my soul mate and she is dating someone."

"Yeah who was she?" Colin asked slurring his words.

"I don't know. She wouldn't tell me." After I said that Logan started to laugh uncontrollably. He was very drunk, unbelievably drunk.

"We had shots while you were gone…so why wouldn't she tell you?" Colin said explaining Logan's behavior.

"I don't know. She told me her initials they are RG. And if I can figure out who she is then I am worth her time."

"Oh that's cool. I guess."

"Yeah whatever I am going to leave now. I am not in a pub mood."

I had some serious looking to do.

"Wait Finn. I know that girl, I have seen her somewhere. Gilmore I think. Wait until I am sober." Logan said as he was fading. Gilmore? That was a very good society name and very good Yale family. If she really is a Gilmore then she will be even more perfect than I imagined.

"No! Logan, tell me!" but it was too late. He had already passed out.

"Finn I know her. Yeah my cousin was head over heels for her. You remember Tristan right? Well before he got his ass shipped off to military school he had this major crush on this girl named Lorelei Gilmore. But he always called her Rory. That might be the RG.

"Thanks Colin, I owe you one." I shoot him a smile as I get up from the table once more.

I walk over to RG and Kyle's table and sit down on Kyle's lap. I hate this guy; I will do whatever just to piss him off.

"DUDE! Finn, get off of me." I ignore Kyle's plea and turn my attention to RG.

"I know your name," I tell her as she looks at me expectantly. She isn't bothered at all by the fact that I am sitting on her boyfriend.

"Well then. Guess away."

"Rory Gilmore. Real name is Lorelei Gilmore," I say and look at the shock that is painted across her face.

"How did you find out so quickly," She asked and I open up my mouth to respond but she holds up her hand, "Stop. I don't want to know. However you found out, you are worth my time now, so go ahead….talk."

"Will you go out with me?" I asked her with a charming smile.

"Nope. Nice talking to you Finny. Now please get off my date."

"Why?"

"Why? Why? Because I don't want to that's why!"

"That's not a good enough answer I'm afraid."

"Please leave me alone."

"Please go out with me!"

"No!"

"YES!"

"No!"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"No"

"Still no."

"Damn, I thought that would get you."

"Nope."

"Sorry kitten but desperate times call for desperate measures." And with that warning I started singing at the top of my lungs. Immediately every one in the Pub looks at me as I sing:

"CAUSE I SADDLE UP MY HORSE AND I RIDE INTO THE CITY! I MAKE A LOT OF NOISE BECAUSE THE GIRLS THEY ARE SO PRETTY, RIDING UP AND DOWN BROADWAY ON MY OLD STUD LEROY!" I pause and look at Rory giving her one more chance to agree to a date, "Will you go out with me?" I whisper to her.

"NO!" she stage whispers.

"Fine but you brought this upon yourself," and I take a deep breath and belt out, "AND THE GIRLS SAY SAVE A HORSE RIDE A COWBOY! AND EVERYBODY SAYS SAVE A HORSE RIDE A COWBOY!" And of course everyone in the pub was still staring considering I was a grown man sitting on another man's lap screaming country music lyrics in an Australian accent. Everyone was staring except Colin; he was laughing his head off. Logan, still passed out, was just lying there.

"Do you want to hear more Kitten?" I ask her.

"Not really."

"Do you want to go out with me?"

"Not really."

"Finn! I'm serious." Kyle says beneath me. He has been muttering this whole time but I ignore him.

"WELL I DON'T GIVE A DANG ABOUT NOTHING AS I'M SINGING AND BLING-BLANGIN' WHILE THE GIRLS ARE DRINKING…" She cuts me off and screams:

"I WILL GO ON A DATE WITH YOU!"

"Alright, alright we'll go out! Don't have to scream about it!" I answer as I stand up off Kyle. He is glaring at me. Silly little boy. If only he knew how to keep his girls. "I'm holding you to that promise kitten! I will see you later." I tell her as I walk towards the door, "Good night mate!" I tell a sleeping Logan and a hysterical Colin when I walk past their booth.

I hear Colin's laughter as I close the door and walk out into the cold October night.

_**A/N: Please review! Did you like it? or loathe it? Or was it just alright? Whatever you thought of it-please tell me! I want to get better as a writer and I hope you all can help! This is my first Fanfic so........REVIEW PLEASE! Also that part where Finn made Rory agree to date I got the idea from the movie "The Notebook" I love that movie and it seemed like something Finn would do. **_


	2. Two Pina Coladas

****

_Summary: When Rory starts her second year of college she falls into the arms of not the blonde playboy….but a slightly eccentric Aussie._

_Rating: T just to be safe_

_Pairings: PDLD!!!!! Finn and Rory forever!_

A/N: I got so many alerts I felt obligated to write another chapter for you guys. Thanks to everyone who put me as a favorite or have this story as an alert! I feel so special. But an extra big thanks to those who reviewed! You guys are the bestest. Not that I don't appreciate the alerts and favorites (you guys are the best too!) But I really like hearing from all of you. Thanks to bellex, Curley-Q, RaNdOmNeSsAuThOrGiRl, crazynakedsexpart69, Gilmorecrazed2010, brockjl1, irishSpAZunk, sailor cyanide, serafine15933, Panther73110, RJfan99, and thunderbemylightning. All of you rock! Anyway, I only kind of have an idea of where I am going with this story. This chapter is kind of filler but it should be entertaining. I think it is. It is also very long. But what can you expect? Rory talks alot. So on with the Finn! By the way this chapter takes place about a week and a half the last chapter.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls. Or "Two Pina Coladas" or Shakespeare ( the quote is from Romeo and Juliet Act 2 scene 2) I own nothing.**

**RPOV (Rory point of view)**

I sat in the library pretending to study. I was really just looking at the words- not comprehending. I rested my head on my hand and thought more about what I having been thinking all week. Finnegan Morgan, he has been on my mind ever since that night at the pub. I asked Kyle how he knew Finn after we finished our date. Kyle said that they were roommates during freshman year and that their families were society friends. Finn was probably just another rich playboy but I found myself strangely attracted to him. I knew that I was starting to like him ever since he quoted Romeo and Juliet. Every time that I thought of him singing that song I laughed.

I knew that I had agreed to him taking me on a date, but he had yet to call me. I was actually looking forward to when he would. That annoying pessimistic side of my brain was telling me that he probably wasn't even serious about going out with me and was just in it for the chase. Even so, I broke up with Kyle just in case.

"_See, how she lays her cheek upon her hand, O that I were a glove upon that hand, that I might touch that cheek_," a voice said bringing me out of my zone. I immediately straightened up and took my head out of my hands. I looked up from my text book and I saw Finn standing there with two cups of coffee.

"Hello Kitten, would you like some coffee?"

"I thought you were going to say Hello Kitty," I laughed and reached for the steaming cup o' joe, "Give me Coffee!" He laughed and handed me a cup.

I drank slowly savoring the taste of this wonderful drink on my tongue. I sighed and closed my eyes as I continued to drink. I was in a land of coffee, completely forgetting that Finn was even there.

"Having fun, love?" he said. I looked up and he was smirking at me. I blushed and looked down at my coffee.

"Um, well, it's just that I live on coffee. And I am pretty sure that it isn't possible for me to go without at least nine cups a day. I mean I guess I could but it would be pretty horrible to deal with me. So yeah Coffee is my drug. I would marry it if that were possible. I love it really it is my mom's fault that I am addicted to it anyway because I started drinking this when I was like ten. I know right? It's an early age. But whatever, Why are staring at me like that?" I stopped talking and I gasped for air. He was just staring at me openmouthed like he had never seen anyone talk before.

"Kitten, you have one good set of lungs." He smiled at me and continued, "So I will pick you up tomorrow at five okay? Alright I will see you then," He said not even asking my consent! Surprisingly I didn't mind.

**The Next day at 4:30**

"Okay. Thanks Mom. I will see you later," I said to my mom over the phone.

"Have fun tonight Sweets. Call mommy and tell her all about the date with the sexy exotic man!" And with that she hung up. Well, there is Lorelei Gilmore for you.

I started getting ready at three today. I had taken a shower and I had done my hair and make –up when I realized that I had no idea what to wear. I didn't know whether we were going casual or formal. If we were going to be active or if we were just going to be sitting somewhere, I had no clue how to dress. By this time it was four, and I was going into panic mode. Luckily my Mom called me and saved me from hyperventilation. We spent a half of an hour deciding what I should wear on my date tonight. Finally we got something.

Fifteen minutes later I was dressed. I was wearing a dark jean mini skirt. On the top half I had on a plain white tank top with a dark blue (not denim) blazer. My hair was down in soft waves and I wore my black chucks and had my black flats in my purse just in case. It was a simple outfit but I think that I looked pretty darn good.

I finished getting ready by putting the finishing touches on my outfit: earrings, perfume, necklace and the sort. By the time 5:00 rolled around I was sitting on the couch reading a book for my literature class.

He knocked on my dorm door and I opened it and was amazed once again at how hot he was. He could be an Abercrombie model! He was wearing jeans and a plain dark green polo shirt but he looked drop dead sexy. He wasn't dressed too formal so I guess what I was wearing was fine. I could guess that he liked the way I looked because he was checking me out. I blushed; he had that effect on me.

"Well hello Kitten, you look ravishing," he said as he took my hand and kissed it.

"Hey," is all I could manage to get out because I was blushing, he smiled at me and all my embarrassment melted away. He was just so sweet.

"So are you ready to go love?" He asked.

"Yeah, sure just let me grab my purse," I called to him as I took his hand and led him into the common room. I grabbed my purse and emptied out my black flats and walked through the doorway. He chuckled and followed me out.

***************************************************************

"So…where are we going?" I asked for the umpteenth time.

"You will find out soon enough."

We had been driving for at least 10 minutes and every minute I asked where we were going. I noticed that we were heading south. If we didn't turn soon we would drive right into New Haven Harbor. Just as I was about to ask again, we turned into a marina.

"So we are going…boating?" I asked curiously.

"No…well kind of…you'll see," He said laughing at my annoyed expression.

"I'm not going to be sleeping with the fishes tonight am I?" I asked as he helped me out of the car.

"If you consider me a fish, then I hope so," My face turned beet red and I hit him on the arm.

"Finn!"

"Oh Kitten, you better get used to that," He says as he rolls his eyes, "Have I mentioned that you are absolutely adorable when you blush?"

My face gets even redder as I look away from him, "So where do we go from here?" Did you notice how I subtly changed the subject?

"Well, we go down to the boat," he said with a 'duh' element to his voice, "Follow me."

I followed my date down onto the dock and to a huge boat named the "Miss Morgan" I stared open mouthed at the boat. He owned a boat? I mean I know both sets of my grandparents are rich but seriously they don't own a large boat. Well the Hayden's do, but they don't really like me. Actually that's a lie; Grandma Francine sends me 200 dollars every birthday. Strobe unfortunately still thinks mom should have gotten rid of me.

"Kitten…Rory...Rory!" Finn said and I came out of la-la land.

"Oh sorry, that boat is really big!"

"Yeah, I know. I am kind of rich, hope that is okay."

"It is perfect. But I wanted to let you know that I'm not."

"It is perfect," He mimicked.

We boarded the boat and I saw a deck that had lounge chairs and a large table filled with ice cream There was also a bar. I sat down and I picked up a bowl of chocolate ice cream. I started to eat it and then thought about it.

"It's okay if I eat this right?"

"No, go ahead its fine." With that consent I dug in.

"So this is a nice place for a date," I said when I had finished swallowing. He had moved to sit on the lounge next to mine and we were both…well we were both lounging next to each other. I sighed in contentment as the boat pulled out of the dock into Boston harbor.

"This is really nice Finn, I could stay here forever."

"I agree but this is only our transportation to our destination."

"Your not taking me all the way to Australia are you?" I asked, he laughed and smiled at me.

"Not quite, we are going to a place a lot more fun," I looked at him and he looked at me. Neither of us said anything and our faces inched closer together. All of a sudden he kissed me. It wasn't a rushed kiss, it was slow and sweet. He pulled away after a little while.

"Kitten, I am so sorry, I didn't mean to rush anything, or," I cut him off with my lips. I kissed him again. This time was even better than the first. When the need for air became a problem we broke apart and I leaned my forehead against his.

"Don't be sorry, this is the best first date I have ever been on," I said with a smile and I kissed him once more.

"Bartender…" Finn called and on cue a bartender came out and walked behind the bar, "Bring me two Pina Coladas.

I started laughing and Finn looked at me, "What?" he said

"You said bring me Two Pina Coladas," I said, when he didn't reply I explained further, "Like in that song, _Bring me two Pina Coladas, Gotta have one for each hand, let's set sail with Captain Morgan, And we will never leave dry land," _I sang, "Because your like Captain Morgan and You said bring me Two Pina Coladas."

He burst out laughing also and I laughed so hard I was crying. The bartender gave us our Pina Coladas. This was the best thing I have ever tasted.

"You Know, we are like Pina Coladas. We are both delicious and we both have a little Captain Morgan in our system; me because I am a Morgan, you because you are dating a Morgan." Finn said with such believability that I had to agree.

"So instead of two Peas in a pod we are Two Pina Coladas?"

"Exactly Kitten. We are two Pina Coladas."

"This is my new favorite drink," I said as we watched the sun set over Long Island Sound.

**********************************************************************

After about an hour we pulled into another Marina. It was slightly smaller than new haven. Not a big harbor. We docked and exited the boat. I was reluctant to leave. We spent the entire ride drinking Pina Coladas and Finn told me his life story.

He was born in Sydney Australia into the richest family in that country. His dad owned a bunch of hotels all around the world. They were bigger than Hilton. They owned chains like Marriot, Holiday Inn, and whole bunch of others. Because of this they were loaded. He was raised by his mom because his dad was always in another country looking at hotels. His Mom and Dad weren't like other society parents, the usual loveless marriage and such; they were very much in love. He had a younger sister who is in tenth grade in Australia. When he was ten he moved to the states and lived in Hartford. But he got sent to boarding school when his mother had to go back to Australia. He met Logan and Colin at the first boarding school and soon they were best friends.

When he graduated from high school he was supposed to go to college in Australia but he chose Yale. He did however go home every summer. He loved it there. Unlike Logan, he and Colin actually wanted to go to into the family businesses.

I was strangely intrigued by Finn's life. I felt like I knew him on a deeper level than Jess or Dean and it was only our first date. When we walked into the parking lot of the Marina, Finn hailed a cab and we got in. He blind folded me despite my objections.

"Why do I need this? Are you going to lead me into a deserted field and then kill me? Leave my body to decompose in the dust," I asked him. Even though this was my first date with him I felt completely safe in his care. I felt as if I wouldn't need the pepper spray in my purse.

"No, but the blind fold is coming off in about a minute so please just stop begging." He answered. I shut up.

The cab came to a stop and Finn helped me out. He led me up a ramp and then he took my blindfold off.

"Chuck E Cheese? This is our date?" I asked him

"It is my favorite place in the world. I wanted to share that with you."

"This is going to be so awesome!" I answered running inside. He ordered the pizza while I got the tokens.

While waiting for the pizza we played games. He beat me three times in ski ball, but I beat him at whack-a-mole. We played other games, like that one where you have to shoot water at that little target thing, he won. By the time the pizza came he had over 500 tickets and I was right behind him with 478. We sat down at our table and my story began.

"Well, my mom is Lorelei Gilmore. She got pregnant at 16 with me. After I was born she ran away with me. She became a maid in a little Inn called the Independence Inn in Connecticut. It is near a little town called Stars Hollow. That's where I grew up. The town is a little crazy. Anyway my mom is my best friend and we had a pretty good life. When I was sixteen I got accepted to Chilton," he nodded, "but my mom couldn't afford it. So she went to ask her parents for money. That's how I was introduced into the Society world. In exchange for money for Chilton my grandma wanted to be involved in my life. So I came out into society and all that good stuff. After that it wasn't so great. I graduated and I went to Yale, of course. My grandparents insisted because they are Gilmore's. My dad is in and out of the picture, never really reliable. This past summer my life has been really screwed up. I slept with my ex-boyfriend, which wouldn't be so bad I guess, if he wasn't married. I really screwed up and my mom wouldn't talk to me. I spent the summer in Europe with my grandma of all people. But now my life is back on track and I am studying journalism. I only told you that part about this summer so you know just in case you don't want to date me because of it." I finished looking at my pizza. This was the second pizza we ordered.

"Kitten," I didn't look up, "Rory look at me," I looked up, "There is nothing you can do to make me not want to date you."

I smiled, "Okay."

"So it must haven been hard not having your dad in the picture,"

"Not really, I had my mom."

"Was he part of Hartford Society too?"

"Yeah,"

"Well, who is he?"

"Christopher Hayden," I said meekly. I knew that this was the part where my date freaks out.

"Whoa, you said that you weren't rich. The Hayden's' are pretty high up there."

"Yes. But um, they don't like me, my Hayden grandparents that is. Grandma Francine does, but grandfather Strobe thinks Mom should have had an abortion."

"That's horrible love, I'm sorry."

After that we played more games and I finally beat him at ski ball. Around 8 when Chuck E Cheese closed, we went up to the ticket counter and we cashed in. I got a pink Tiara, a wand, tootsie rolls and a tattoo of Chuck E. Finn got a fireman hat, a monster truck toy, tootsie rolls and the same tattoo. We put them on our arms. After that we headed back to the marina and got back on the yacht.

As we were sailing Finn and I talked about movies and other things like that. I didn't even notice that sometime during the ride we both had lied back on our lounges and his arms were around me.

During a moment of silence he kissed me sweetly.

"You're cute," he told me. I looked at him and his face so sincere that I was overwhelmed by the perfection of this moment. I hesitated and finally blurted out:

"Finn, I think that I am falling into like with you."

"That's good to hear," he said. But then he stopped and looked down, "but I think that I have already fallen for you," He said quietly. I tilted his chin up to look at me. Then I smiled.

I kissed him again, and we made out all the way back to New Haven.

**A/N: Okay, so I hope you all liked this chapter. I thought it was okay. Chuck E Cheese seemed very Finn to me. Also, I know Rory is underage and can't be drinking but seriously she drank when she hung out with Logan while she was 20. So whatever, anyway I added Rory's life story just because. I totally made up Finn's life. I read a fan fiction once where Finn's dad was in the hotel chain and I liked that idea so….I borrowed it. If that person is reading this, you're a genius for thinking of that. Once again PLEASE REVIEW! Question for you all: Where should Finn and Rory go on their next date? Rory gets to plan the next one. And it won't be their second date it, the next chapter jumps like 4 weeks into the future. So Review and tell me any ideas you have on where they should go. Something big happens there…. hint hint. REVIEW!!**


	3. Baby, I Love You

********

**_Summary: When Rory starts her second year of college she falls into the arms of not the blonde playboy….but a slightly eccentric Aussie._**

**_Rating: T just to be safe_**

**_Pairings: PDLD!!!!! Finn and Rory forever!_**

A/N: Hey guys. Sorry for not updating but I had a bit of writers block. I rewrote this story three times. So, I appreciate all of your input on where they should have gone. I may decide to add those in later chapters. However when I sat down to write (for the third time) I had a "Eureka" moment. I now officially know exactly where I am going with this story. So anyway, in this chapter Finn and Rory have been dating for about a month and are completely happy. Sorry it is so short by the way.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls. I also do not own The Ramones or their song "Baby, I love you". I would like to own Dee Dee Ramone but that won't happen because he is dead. I don't own the song "Cheese Burger and Paradise" by Jimmy Buffet. I don't own "Grease" either. I mention Danny and Sandy in here. I own nothing.**

**BABY, I LOVE YOU:**

**RPOV:**

"We're lost," he said again.

"No, we're not. I know exactly where we are," I retorted as I placed my hands firmly at ten and two.

"Yes we are," he said and poked me in the shoulder.

"Stop poking the driver, it might be hazardous to your health,"

"Stop worrying; you won't crash the car,"

"I know," I said stopping at a red-light, "You, however, might end up in a ditch on the side of the road if you don't shut up!"

He had been bothering me the whole time by poking me and singing obnoxiously along with the radio. It probably didn't help that I didn't know where in the world we were. Of course, I would never admit that to Finn but I really had no idea where we were. We had been driving around for about an hour and I was trying to find a burger place that was called "Cheeseburgers and Paradise" it was supposed to be really good. It was my turn to pick our date and I wanted to pick something good. We usually just ordered take-out and watched movies at my (or his) dorm. I wanted tonight to be special.

Even though our first date was amazing, our time together just got better as we grew to be more comfortable around each other. I didn't have to freak about what kind of clothes I was going to wear, I just threw on jeans and a shirt because I knew that he likes me in whatever.

Finn and I had been dating for about a month and I couldn't be happier. I was surprised but he had really proved to be a great boyfriend. Sometimes we hung out with his friends Logan and Colin. I finally learned their names and had to stop calling them Blondie and Sweater-vest. They were actually pretty nice once you got past the horrible exterior. Finn was a drinker but he wasn't an alcoholic…yet. That was the only thing I didn't like about Finn; his excessive drinking was getting to me. Not that I wanted him to never drink again. Finn without a drink would be like taking Mac away from cheese. Or like taking away Danny away from Sandy or taking Peanut butter from jelly; it was just wrong.

So anyway, we are driving along and now Finn keeps on changing the radio station. I ignore him and go back to looking for this imaginary restaurant.

"So…Kitten where are we going?" he asked timidly. You can tell that he is afraid to get me mad. He looks so innocent that I have to smile at him.

"I already told you, we are going to cheeseburgers and Paradise," I tell him, taking his hand in mine.

"Oh, I thought that you were joking," then he starts to hum the song cheeseburgers and paradise by Jimmy buffet.

"I SEE IT!" I yell as I see the sign that reads 'Cheeseburgers and Paradise' in huge neon letters.

"ME TOO," He says and I speed up. I am starving by now and I really need some coffee. I finished my last cup about 30 minutes ago.

I decide to go through the drive-through and we order and get our meals.

When I was paying Finn says, "Let's go to the Park,"

"Random. Why?"

"I don't know, but we passed a park when we came here. Let's eat there," he says excitedly.

"Okay, I guess that'll be cool. Where is it?" he directs me to it and before I know it we are at this little picnic area.

It was a really nice park, it was deserted though. No one else but my crazy boyfriend and I would have thought to come and have a picnic in the cold. It was peaceful and serene here in the park. We watched the sun set over our picnic table and a thought abruptly occurred to me.

"How do you do that?" I ask Finn suddenly.

"Do what?"

"Be so perfect without even trying? I mean this park idea. I would have never thought of this. I mean- it is November! Yet it is so perfect and romantic."

"Honestly love, I don't know. I guess you just got lucky," he says with that sexy smirk of his. I smack the back of his head and kiss him. _Yeah that will teach him to not be cocky_ I think to myself. But oh well, I just can't help myself.

We sat there eating our burgers. We were bundled up against the cool November breeze and the sunset cast an orange glow over our table. Finn looked amazing in this light and he was looking at me with a look that I could see his feelings for me in his eyes. They were true feelings; honest and unconditional feelings. The scary thing was that I could see my feelings reflected right back and they were exactly the same. I knew at that moment that I was in love with Finnegan Morgan. I just didn't know how to tell him.

We stayed in comfortable silence until Finn pulled my ipod out of my purse. He turned it on and looked for something. My first thought was that he was bored of me and that he needed to entertain myself. Then he gave me and headphone and put the other one in his ear. One of my favorite songs came on. I looked at him and he wrapped his arms around me. He kissed me sweetly and then started to sing softly to me. His warm breath tickled my ear and I wanted to kiss him again.

_"Have I ever told you? How good it feels to hold you__  
__It isn't easy to explain_  
_And though I'm really tryin'_  
_I think I may start cryin'_  
_My heart can't wait an other day_  
_When you kiss me I just gotta_  
_Kiss me I just gotta_  
_Kiss me I just gotta say: _  
_Baby, I love you_  
_Come on baby_  
_Baby, I love you_  
_Baby I love, I love only you"_

When I realized that he was telling me that he loved me I smiled big and he returned it. He returned the smile and continued to sing:

_"I can't live without you__  
__I love everything about you_  
_I can't help it if I feel this way_

_Oh I'm so glad I found you__  
__I want my arms around you_  
_I love to hear you call my name_

_Oh tell me that you feel__  
__Tell me that you feel_  
_Tell me that you feel the same_"

When I understood what he was asking I half sang back:

"Baby, I love you"

Then he pulled me up and we started dancing to the rest of the song. The sounds of Joey, Dee Dee, Johnny, and Tommy Ramone surrounded us as he twirled me around. We kept dancing because Finn had the song on repeat. Not that I minded; I was close to my love. I didn't know what to think because I dubbed all my thoughts too cliché. I decided I didn't care. I had my prince Charming and that was enough.

*****************************************************************

After we got tired of dancing we sat back down and just enjoyed each others company. It started getting darker, and it got a lot colder. Reluctantly I told Finn that we should get going because I didn't know how to get home. Of course, he just laughed at me and pulled me up. The sky was still slightly lit up and the twilight atmosphere made the world seem at ease. We start to walk to the car our hands joined together

Then came the rain, it came down in sheets. It was cold and wet. I don't know what made the sky god decide to pee all over us; in movies it only rains when someone says "It couldn't get any worse then this."

So anyway it was raining hard. I start to run towards the car and I realize that Finn isn't beside me. I look back and I see him. He is walking slowly as humanly possible with his head pointed up toward the sky.

"Finn! What are you doing?" I yell over to him, "You'll be soaked."

"Come and join me Kitten! Come on, it's fun!" I shake me head at him, "Aw, love, you won't melt. Live a little!"

I think "What the hell?" and I run out and into his arms. I lift my face up to the sky and feel the cold drops fall on my face. It is cold but I don't care. I feel alive standing in a rainstorm with Finn. He spins me around and we are dancing in the rain. We spin around until the rain slows down. I am soaked to the bone and freezing.

"Finn, I am so cold," I state as the rain slows to a drizzle.

"Really, because I am just so toasty," he deadpans as we run to the car.

We get inside and he decides that he is driving. I don't object as I would usually do because I know he probably knows the way home better than me. He turns the heat way up and I start to stop shivering.

"Hey Finn?" I question as I change the radio station.

"Yes Kitten?"

"I love you," even though we had said I love you before but I was still nervous about whether he would say it back officially.

"I love you too Rory," he said as he took my hand again.

We sat there listening to FM radio and holding hands, completely and utterly in bliss.

**A/N: As always Review! I hope you liked it; it was just a little fluff. (Next chapter won't be all fluff) I love that Ramones song so I just had to use it. The Ramones are awesome. Anyway I will try to update soon. For those of you who want to see some Lorelei it will be coming soon. I don't like writing Lorelei because I don't feel like I am a good enough writer to capture her character. So I will try my best but who knows? That however will be next chapter. And in order to get the next chapter you have to review!**


	4. Funkytown

**_Summary: When Rory starts her second year of college she falls into the arms of not the blonde playboy….but a slightly eccentric Aussie._**

**_Rating: T just to be safe_**

**_Pairings: PDLD!!!!! Finn and Rory forever!_**

**_A/N: Sorry this took so long. I have no excuses. I don't really have anything to say except that I appreciate all of you who review and favorite and alert and all that fun stuff. This chapter is when our favorite Aussie meets the girlfriend's parents. And since Lorelei is involved who knows what will happen. Enjoy and REVIEW!_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own anything ASP created. I don't own High School Musical. I do not own "Funky Town" either._**

**_FPOV_**

"Kitten, the sun is shining! I have already been to the pub today and I am ready for you to have your way with me!"

"Finn, what did I tell you about dirty comments? Anyway I have to talk to you," she finished talking with a solemn look.

"Whoa, serious face, okay let's talk," I agreed as I led her over to her couch. It was a painful silence in which I thought of a million things that she could be about to say. On the top of my list were things like she was breaking up with me or she was leaving me for a gardener (they are apparently very in). Lower on my list, but just a scary, was something like I had to visit the dentist. Then, taking me out of my nightmare, she spoke.

"Look, Finn, I know that we have only been dating for about a month but that's a long time for me. Usually, well not usually, I'm not a whore or anything, I have only had two boyfriends so I should say, the past two times I have had a boyfriend they have met my mom before our first date or at least on our first date. That is a different story though because Mom asked Dean over for a movie and I was going to kill her. Anyway, you haven't met my mom yet. That is s problem for her because as you know I am really close with my mom and I am sure she will like you but what if you don't like her? And I am going home this weekend for my Grandparents vow renewal and Mom wants you to come home with me, so I am not sure if you want to come or not and it is okay if you don't want to, but would you like to come home with me this weekend?" She looked at her hands the whole time and I thought she was going to keel over and die from lack of oxygen. Now, she was breathing heavy and she looked up to meet my gaze. I was going to laugh but then thought better of it.

"Of course I would like to go home with you kitten," I said as I pulled her into my lap and gave her a kiss.

"Really?" she said as she kissed me back, "I have to call Mom!" she got up off my lap and I groaned.

"Rory," I whined.

"Behave now and you might get rewarded later. But right at this moment be quiet and be still!" I grinned and sat completely still.

"Mom… Yeah he said he wants to come home with me… yeah he already agreed to the vow renewal…yes…no…mom that was dirty! Ha…yes I will see you on Friday…Good idea…Do you think Kirk ordered that yet? Well go check… I don't think Luke will be too happy about this…Do you want Luke to come on Friday…I agree he probably will hate it…plus Finn shouldn't have to deal with you and Luke on the same night…bye" she finished her conversation and her eyes were lit up. She always looks that way after talking to her mom.

Rory had spent many hours telling me stories about her mom but I have yet to meet her. She has told me all about Stars Hollow and the people in it. She told me about Luke and her mom. I know everything about her life. Well, not everything, but a lot. She had already asked me to be her date to her grandparents vow renewal. I asked her if I could wear a dress since she would be in a suit but she said no.

"Finn, you are zoning," Rory says bringing me out of my reverie. She is not facing me; she was looking in the fridge.

"No I wasn't, I was staring at your butt!" I said with a smirk. She blushed. I love making her blush when I talk about dirty things. It is so much fun. Colin and Logan say that I am whipped because Rory and I haven't slept together yet. But I disagree, I told her that she wasn't another conquest and that we would take the next step when she was ready. So far, she wasn't ready and I was fine with that.

"So do you have classes on Friday?" she asked sitting down next to me with her cup of coffee.

"No, do you?" I responded

"Nope, so I guess we should leave at about 4:00. We can take your car because it has enough room for all our bags." I just nodded my head, "Now, I have to go pick up my suit, so that means you need to go too," she gives me a quick kiss and pulls me up and points toward the door. We both walk outside her dorm.

"See you later Kitten! I love you," I say as we part ways.

"I am the best man!" she says with a smile.

*********************************************************************

"Are we there yet?"

"No, kitten, we are not there yet," I repeated the same answer for the sixth time.

"When are we going to get there?" she asked after about a minute.

"When did I say we would get there 5 minutes ago?"

"Twenty minutes"

"Then we will get there in fifteen minutes," I explained to her. I knew she was doing this to get back at me for being a pain in the ass last road trip.

Then she pulls out a CD and puts it in the player. She says, "This is where we are going," then she starts singing very loudly

_"Gotta make a move to a  
Town that's right for me  
Town to keep me movin'  
Keep me groovin' with some energy_

_Well, I talk about it  
Talk about it  
Talk about it  
Talk about it  
Talk about, Talk about  
Talk about movin_

_Gotta move on  
Gotta move on  
Gotta move on_

_Won't you take me to  
Funkytown  
Won't you take me to  
Funkytown  
Won't you take me to  
Funkytown  
Won't you take me to  
Funkytown_

_Gotta make a move to a  
Town that's right for me  
Town to keep me movin'  
Keep me groovin' with some energy_

_Well, I talk about it  
Talk about it  
Talk about it  
Talk about it  
Talk about, Talk about  
Talk about movin_

_Gotta move on  
Gotta move on  
Gotta move on_

_Won't you take me to  
Funkytown  
Won't you take me to  
Funkytown  
Won't you take me to  
Funkytown  
Won't you take me to  
Funkytown"_

I just grin and bare it until she is done. 15 more minutes…

"Okay, I am done being a pain," she announces when we are five minutes from Stars Hollow.

"Why?" I ask looking suspiciously at her in the corner of my eye. I was driving so I had to be responsible because I didn't want to crash the car.

"It is time to crack down! Don't call my mom M'am or Miss. Gilmore. Call her Lorelei. Shake her hand and look her straight in the eye. Don't be formal or nervous she preys on that. If she knows you're scared you're screwed. She is really easy to get along with if you are yourself. She will probably make a dirty joke don't ignore it, laugh. That goes with all of her jokes; laugh at them if you see me laughing. If I don't laugh and you don't get it don't laugh. Be straightforward. If I am not in the room she will lay down the law and tell you off. Be very careful during that talk. Don't interrupt or lie. But I know you won't do that. Be smart and clever with the jokes you tell. Knock-knock-jokes are not allowed. Got it?" she tells me with a very serious face.

"Calm down baby, I don't have to take notes, it will all be fine," I smile at her. I can handle parents. Everything Rory said I knew. It was fine.

I repeated this in my head until we pulled up to her driveway. When we passed Monty, Rory squealed and started grinning. Then her smile melted off her face like ice cream in July.

"Oh shit, I didn't know Luke was going to be here," she says, "I guess you'll have to wing it."

Then I saw a tall brunette with a bright orange hat and a man with a green jacket and backwards baseball cap come out of the house and I started to get worried. Wait, what did Rory say? I couldn't remember anything except that if she knows I am scared then I am screwed. Calmly I got out of my Lexus SUV and got the bags out of the back. Lorelei came running down the steps screaming,

"Fruit of my loins"

"Woman who birthed me" Rory screamed back. They met half way and embraced and stood there for a good three minutes. I had already unloaded the bag and brought them up to where Rory was by the time they unhooked. I kept repeating in my head "If I'm scared I'm screwed, if I'm scared I'm screwed."

"Rory is this sexy exotic man yours or is this just the driver? Because back when I was young they didn't have drivers this yummy, if they did I would never have gotten my license," she said when she noticed me.

"Mom! This is Finn, Finn this is Lorelei Victoria Gilmore the Great," Rory said with an eye roll.

"Rory you forgot the first part," she said looking at Rory with a shame-on-you glare, then she turned to me, "Excuse her, I am Fairy Princess Lorelei Victoria Gilmore the Great, but you can call me Lorelei," she extended her hand and I took it.

"G'day Lorelei," I said laying on the Australian charm, "it is simply a pleasure to meet you," I finished. Then I took her hand and kissed it.

"Oh, honey, I sure did teach you how to pick a good one,"

"Well maybe you two can run off together and live happily ever after," Rory said sarcastically.

"Now why would we do that Kitten? Even though your mother is a great catch, we would never work," I assured Rory. But Lorelei took offense.

"Why is that?" She demanded dropping Rory's suitcase which she was dragging up the porch steps.

"If we ran off together then Rory would be crushed, therefore you, being her mother, would have to kill the people who made her feel this way, you would have to kill me and yourself. And that would be just too much tragedy," I say.

"YAY," Lorelei screams, "You pass the test. I officially approve."

Rory takes my hand and we walk up to the porch where Luke is standing. He looks at me with a glare.

"Hello Finn," he says extending his hand. I shake his hand and look him in the eye.

"Hello sir," I say. He stops shaking my hand and just holds it tightly in his hand. He glares at me.

"I remember what was going through my head when I called my girlfriends dad sir," he says. I think I actually started to shake. I honestly believe that I would have peed myself if Rory hadn't come to my rescue.

"But Luke, you aren't actually my dad so he can't be thinking the same thing,"

"Actually I can," I looked at Luke and he glared.

"Oh Snap! Rory, Finn is thinking dirty things about you," Lorelei says.

"No, I know Luke would never think such things of a lady. So he was thinking the same thing I am when meeting the dad. How much I dearly love my girlfriend and how I would never do anything to hurt her and then how scared I am that her Dad won't like me," I finish and Luke smiles at me and releases my hand. He claps me on the back.

"Rory, he's got my approval too," he says, "I have to get back to the diner."

"Bye Lukey!" Lorelei and Rory both say. He frowns and leaves.

"So Finn, darling, where have you been all my daughter's life," Lorelei says dramatically. We walk into the house and go into the kitchen.

"Wherever I was I wish I could have been here," I declare as I kiss Rory sweetly.

"Aw, gross! While you two are being all touchy feely nasty lovey-dovey I will upstairs taking a shower. It will be up very loud so I won't hear anything that's going on down here."

"Mom, you exhaust me," Rory says while pushing me into a little room off the kitchen.

"I bet Finn does the same," Lorelei says as she walks over to stairs.

Rory closes the door and I can tell that this is her bedroom. To be more exact it is a Library with a bed. She walks over to me and kisses me. I brake away.

"You take your moms suggestions seriously don't you?" I ask.

"Oh shut-up," She says as she opens her suit case. She starts to unpack and I just lay on her bed flipping through a "People" magazine.

********************************************************************

Eventually when both women were ready we headed over to Luke's Diner for the much needed nourishment. When we entered the hardware store I soon realized that nothing in Stars Hollow is what it seems. The Hardware store was really a Diner. Imagine that. We walked up to a table and Luke came over.

"Hand over the Coffee and no one gets hurt," Lorelei said holding up her index finger and thumb making it look like a gun.

"Please wound me just enough that I won't have to go to your thing tomorrow," Luke asked Lorelei while pouring all three of them coffee.

"Nope. You will have to resort to begging in this case," Lorelei answered him while sipping her coffee.

"Fine," Luke said giving up, "I'm guessing the usual for you two, and what would you like Finn?"

Rory answered for me, "He will have the same as us,"

"Sounds good to me," I answered with a smile at Rory.

"Seriously guys you make me sick," Lorelei said as Luke walked behind the counter, "You make Tom cruise jumping up and down on Oprah's show seem rational."

"Your mom," Rory said sticking out her tongue.

"What about my mom. Is she here, did she call? Does she want me to wear an ugly dress tomorrow? Because I thought we talked about this," Lorelei asked panicked.

"Calm down, I was joking," Rory said while laughing her head off.

"Not cool. You are officially disowned," Lorelei says pouting, "Finny dear, can you be my new son?"

"Anything for you Lorelei," I tell her trying to hold back my laughter at the famous Gilmore duo.

"Now that is what I like to hear! If only Luke would say that instead of things like 'Red meat will kill you' it just isn't the same," Lorelei says.

"No Kirk, I won't baby-sit your Mother," Luke yells across the Diner.

"But Luke, Lulu and I are going out of town for a weekend and someone has to give mother her pills!" a funny looking man says. I assume that he is Kirk. Rory told me all about Kirk, many stories about Cat-Kirk, the alarm system, and all of his jobs.

"How many languages can you say No in?"

"Well one, but I heard somewhere that no in Spanish is no so really two languages," Kirk says after giving it a bit of thought.

"Kirk…" Starts Luke, but Lorelei cuts him off.

"Kirk, honey, why don't you go ask Taylor? Maybe those two would hit it off? You could have a new Daddy," she offers.

"Great idea Lorelei," he grins at Luke and then runs out the door, "HEY TAYLOR…"

"You are evil," Rory says shaking her head.

"Three Burgers with extra cheese, no lettuce or tomato, and French fries," Luke announces while setting our food down.

Both Girls bite into their burgers and they both close their eyes and sigh. They chew, swallow and open their eyes again at the exact same time.

"Whoa, you two are exactly the same,"

"She is my mini-me," Lorelei says smiling at Rory.

I could see that I had some competition at Rory's undivided love attention. This was the biggest Mom-child bond I have ever seen.

************************************************************************

"Tonight we will embark on a life experience no one should miss," Lorelei starts dramatically. After the diner, Rory gave me a quick tour and then we got supplies for a movie night. We had mountains of junk food on the table and a pizza had been delivered, "Tonight for your viewing pleasure we will be showing the one, the only, HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL!"

"Aw mom! How many times have you watched this since it came out on DVD?" Rory asks.

"Like a million. But anyway I finally know all the words to bop to the Top," She says excitedly, "And I know all of the dance moves. Finn you will finally get to see me shake my groove thing."

"Mother! You did not just say that! Good grief. I will only agree to watch it if and only if you let us have all fun-making rights!" Rory says.

You could see Lorelei pondering over this, "Will I still get to make fun of it too?"

"Fine,"

"…okay" she reluctantly agrees.

"YES! Finn you and I will take the couch while the woman I call my mother can take the chair," Rory says triumphantly.

"If I get the chair then I get the remote!"

"All right,"

"Beware Finn; I replay the part where Zac/Troy takes his shirt off,"

"Oh joy!" I say sarcastically moving onto the couch where Rory is sitting in her Pajamas. I sit and Rory leans on me as the Musical experience starts.

Just as promised she rewound the part where Zac Efron takes his shirt off 11 times before Rory tackled her mother and stole the remote. Lorelei tried to dance to "Bop to the Top" but she tripped over a magazine and fell onto the coffee table. She broke her nail and vowed to never bop again.

When the movie was over and I had consumed enough food to feed a small country Rory got up and went to go take a shower. I was cleaning up the popcorn when Lorelei called my name.

"Now listen here Finn," she started turning to face me, "I love Rory, Luke loves Rory, this whole town loves Rory. If you hurt her I will kill you. Then Luke will bring you back and kill you again. And trust me everyone else in this town will help. Yes, I know you love her and I believe that so I trust you. I like you more than Dean or Jess which is a good sign. I know that she loves you and I trust her judgment. So you have my trust for now, but I am watching you," she finishes.

"Okay. Sounds good to me," I say looking her straight in the eye, "Now I am going to go to bed. When Rory gets out of the shower can you tell her that I'm in the bedroom?"

"Sure, goodnight Finn,"

I walked to her bedroom and got changed. I thought about what Lorelei told me. I wasn't frightened by her at all. I know that I am in love Rory and would never hurt her on purpose. I'm in for the long haul. I really love this girl and I hope she feels the same way.

I crawled into bed. After awhile Rory came in and crawled in next to me. I wrapped my arms around her and she fell asleep. I know that this is where I want to be, with Rory in my arms. I feel asleep with her steady breathing as my lullaby.

_**A/N: Hope you liked it. I am not sure if High School musical came out before the 5th season of Gilmore Girls but if it didn't let's just pretend it did. Please review and tell me if I did a good job on writing Lorelei's character. The next chapter is my take on Wedding Bell Blues. What stays the same? What changes? Read and find out!!!**_


	5. Wedding Bell Blues

**Summary: When Rory starts her second year of college she falls into the arms of not the blonde playboy….but a slightly eccentric Aussie.**

**Rating: T just to be safe**

**Pairings: PDLD!!!!! Finn and Rory forever!**

**A/N: I'm a horrible person. I haven't updated in forever because I am a lazy bum and had no inspiration to write. I made it extra long for you guys! Excuses aside, this chapter is my drama filled one. Drama is hard to write! I like fluff much better :) I hope you like it. For the record. I hate High School Musical. I cannot stand it. I only wrote it in the last chapter because it seemed like something Lorelei and Rory would like to watch and make fun of.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls. I do not on the song "Wedding Bell Blues." I own nothing. Nada. Zip. Zero!**

_**Italics- Copied from episode Wedding Bell Blues (A/N: if any of the quotes are wrong I'm sorry. It's very difficult to pause and play the DVD over and over while trying to copy down the script.)**_

**FPOV(Finn Point of View)**

"_Hey! Have you seen my sparkly Venom Lip Gloss?" _That was Lorelei, she was upstairs yelling to Rory as they had been doing for the past 10 minutes. I was currently dressed in jeans and a t-shirt lounging on their couch waiting for them to get ready.

"_Yes I have, it's at school," _Rory called back

"_Well, as long as it's safe,"_ Lorelei said sarcastically.

"_What time is it?"_ 10:35 I thought to myself. We were supposed to leave thirty minutes ago.

"_Ten thirty five," _Lorelei answered for me.

"_Rats!"_ I am in love with a woman who says rats to express frustration.

I heard a knock on the door.

"_Rory can you get that?"_ Lorelei asked.

"_I'm not dressed yet!"_ I found this strange. Usually she is an early bird.

"_You're not? It's 10:35!"_ Apparently so did Lorelei.

"_So!"_ Ah, there is that defiance I love.

"_Fine, but that childish punctuality of yours has worn off,"_

"_Stop!"_

"_My Baby's a woman!" _I chuckled out loud at the absurdity of this Mother-Daughter duo and their conversations.

"Rory! Who is in our house?" Lorelei called sounding scared.

"Mother! It's Finn remember?"

"Oh yeah! Sorry Finny! I am just not used to waking up with an exotic man in my house,"

"Why doesn't Finn get the door?" Rory wonders aloud. As I start to get up Luke walks in.

"_Hello!" _He calls to see if anyone is home.

"I don't think I need to get the door anymore!" I call out. I can hear Rory's laugh.

"_Luke?"_ Lorelei yells. Who else would it be? Santa? Women….

"_Yeah, the front door was open," _Luke answers her.

"Hey Luke." I say as I stand up and shake his hand.

"Finn," he says curtly. I don't think he liked me that much.

"_We'll be right there!" _Lorelei says.

"Yeah Right," he mutters.

"_Hi Luke!"_ Rory calls.

"_Hey Rory, you know your front door was open? It wasn't like that all night was it?" _I nod to him to let him know that it was and he rolls his eyes.

"_Hey! You look nice!" _Lorelei says coming down the stairs, they kiss. How sweet.

"_You're not dressed," _Luke says. Then I notice that he is in his suit. Ha.

"_No, we're getting dress there," _Lorelei says in a matter-of-fact kind of way.

"_I didn't know you could dress there" _

"_Rory! Let's motor!" _Lorelei says.

"_I could have gotten dressed there," _Luke is still complaining.

"_Okay, I'm ready…Hey! You look nice," _My Beautiful Rory finally comes out_._

"_Yeah, I didn't know you could get dressed there,"_

"_Don't worry about it,"_ Lorelei fails at reassuring him.

"_You didn't mention there was a place to get dressed there"_

"_Aw, we're late… Let's go!"_ We all follow Lorelei out of the house and into the car.

"_Wait! Aren't you going to lock up?"_ Luke says, always a sucker for safety, "Oh forget it," He says as he follows us into the car.

**********************************************************************

**FPOV ( still Finn's Point of View)**

After a torturous half hour in the car with two crazy caffeinated Gilmore girls we arrived at the wedding. Time to meet the Grandparents.

"_Well, there they are!" Emily greets us._

"_Hello Girls," Richard only notices Lorelei and Rory. _

"_Sorry Rory had a little emergency,"_

"_So did mom,"_

"_Well I hope everything's alright,"_

"_Yes, just fine, how is everything going?"_

"Horrible, but first I want to meet this man on Rory's arm," Emily finally notices me.

"Of course Grandma, this Finnegan Morgan, my boyfriend,"

"As in the Morgan's? The Australian Morgans? As in Dannon and Sabrina Morgan? They are our close friends." Emily stared open-mouthed.

"Really?" I asked knowing the answer.

"Well they were when you all lived in Hartford some years ago. We haven't caught up with them in ages," Richard told me.

"Well, I will tell them I saw you," I had my society smile on.

"Rory, you have quite a nice man here," Emily looked with admiration at her granddaughter.  
"Indeed you do, we approve," Richard shook my hand. He is rather blunt.

"_Oh Luke, you're here,"_ Emily's broad smile crinkled up into a look people get when they smell rotten fish.

"_Yeah, uh, have been actually,"_ I'm guessing these two do not have a lovely relationship.

"_Richard did you see Luke?"_ Emily continued.

"_No, Why Luke, There you are,"_ Richard played along.

"_Hey Mr. Gilmore…Best…Congrad… Nice Suit," _Ha, smooth.

"_Thank you Luke, I can have my tailor steam out those trousers for you,"_ Of course he would notice that Luke's pants were wrinkled from the ride. Luke had been whining about it the whole way.

"_Ah Richard! That's not what he is wearing to the Ceremony, I'm sure he is going to change," _only Emily Gilmore can insult like that.

"So mom what's bugging you?"

"I fired the wedding planner,"

"News flash to my mother! Who are you going to have run the wedding?"

"Calm down Lorelei! Marilyn flew in early for the wedding so she is going to take care of everything,"

Just then we heard a long drawn out _"Emiiiiiiily!"_ It came from a woman who looked like cotton candy with some red hair on top.

"_The Florist is Heeere! And everything looks Fabulous!!"_ she clapped her hands to together and had much enthusiasm.

"_Really?!"_ Emily questioned happily.

"_No!"_ Marilyn answered truthfully. When Emily looked crestfallen Marilyn grabbed her shoulders and assured her, _"But it will… Lorelei you look divine… And Rory! That skin, gorgeous! I just don't have the words!_ Finnegan! Always nice to see you my dear! You're looking lavishly handsome as always."

"How do you know Finn?" Rory asked

"Me and his mother go way back," She answered with a wink at me. The times her and my mother had! I could tell stories for days. But then she spotted Luke, _"And who is this?"_

"_Oh, Marilyn this is Luke, Luke this is my cousin Marilyn,"_ Lorelei introduced them.

"_Nice to meet you,"_ Luke said politely

"_You too,"_

She pulled Lorelei over to the side and loudly whispered, _"Is he a gardener?"_

"_Uh no, He owns a diner,"_

"_Oh, I have always wanted to have an affair with a gardener, apparently that is very in right now,"_ See I wasn't the only one who knew that! _"Well I have gardenias to deal with, _Ta-ta!"

Richard and Emily said goodbye and I dragged Lorelei to the side while Rory and Emily went to the Bridal Room.

"Lorelei! Can you do something for me?" I whispered.

"_Oh spy voice! Cool."_ Always the five year old.

"_Focus Please,"_

"_I am a camera,"_

"I want to give Rory a necklace. Take these two and when Rory isn't looking see which one looks better on her," I held out two necklaces that I thought would look good on Rory.

"Sure, sure," She says and walks away from me. I groaned knowing that this necklace was no longer a surprise.

*****************************************************************

**LPOV (Lorelei point of view)**

Boy, Finn really loves Rory. These necklaces are beautiful. I barged into the Bridal.

"Rory!" I bellowed. She poked her head around the dress rack.

"What?"

"Come looky!" I said beckoning her, "Finny bought some necklaces for yooou! Which one do you want?"

"Aw! These are so pretty!"

"Pretty freaking awesome!" I said summing it up.

"Um, That one," she said pointing to the one on my left.

"You two are great for each other," I said smiling at my daughter.

"I agree" said my _mother_, of course she has to go and ruin the moment. The smile slid off my face.

"Hmmpf, well anyway I had better go give these back," I said turning to go find Finn.

"Aw! Lorelei I need you to fix this dress!" My mother complained.

"Huh?" Great comeback Lorelei.

"This woman messed up my dress! I told her a simple beading but she can't even do that! It is ridicules!"

"Ah, Mom! Can't you just get the dressmaker to do it? I know that she is on call!"

"_Lorelei! When a woman gives birth to a crack baby you do not give her a puppy,"_ leave it to my mother.

**********************************************************************

**RPOV (Rory Point of View)**

My mother walked up the aisle beautifully. I saw her wink at Luke; they are perfect for each other. Speaking of perfect for each other, I glanced over Finn in the third row, bridal side. What I saw made me frown. He was flanked by two blonde bubbleheads. Ms. Blonde-Boobshell was whispering in his ear. On his other side Ms. White-tooth-Fish-for-brains had her hand on his thigh.

The good news is he pushed the handy one away and shrugged off the busty one. He smiled at me while rolling his eyes and made the universal sign for disgusting: sticking a finger down his throat with his tongue out. He might be a god, but at least he only has eyes for me.

My attention was diverted when my grandmother started her trip down the aisle. She looked radiant but I turned my gaze and looked at my grandfather. The love I saw as he was looking at my grandmother moved me and I suddenly got all emotional. Damn, I promised myself I wasn't going to cry.

My grandpa loved my grandma more than anything in the world. I casually looked over to Finn. Unlike everyone else, he was looking at me. One day I hoped that I would be the one walking down the aisle towards Finn, seeing the same look on his face as my grandpa's. I reluctantly tore my gaze off Finn and the wedding continued.

******************************************************************

**RPOV (Rory Point of View)**

I met up with Finn after the wedding and unfortunately the Blonde Bimbos were still stalking him, the creepers. He walked up to me.

"Hello love," He gave me kiss on the cheek

The Blonde-Boobshell coughed and looked from him to me.

"Oh this is Candy," he pointed to the Boobshell, "and this is Crystal," he said pointing to the one with the blindingly white smile, "and ladies, this is my girlfriend, Rory Gilmore."

"You're wearing a suit," Crystal said looking with disapproval at my outfit.

"Well, that's because I'm the best man," I answered trying to be polite.

"Mmhm," Candy looked away.

We were saved by the entrance of Mr. & Mrs. Gilmore. Finn and I quietly went to go and find our table.

_"Thank you,"_ Grandpa cleared his throat, _"On behalf of myself and my second wife, Emily; I would like to thank you all for coming here and helping us celebrate. You are all good friends and we are very, very lucky. _

_"In planning our traditional first dance. I gave a lot of thought to the song that would represent the next phase in our marriage, the best phase in our marriage I believe. I went over all the greats: Bennett, Sinatra, Chuck Barry. And a story popped into my head. Now most of you know my daughter, Lorelei. When Lorelei was three she went to a period of having chronic ear infections. It was horrible, screaming all night long, we couldn't keep a nanny longer than a week. So, it fell to Emily to sit with her all night long. She tried everything to calm her down. Finally, she found a song that seemed to soothe her. It was a popular song on the radio and it soon became Emily's favorite. Of course it drove me crazy. Some woman whining about how she wanted to marry a man named Bill. Not exactly Cole Porter. Emily would tease me saying 'if only your name was Bill then this could be our song.' Well Emily, for tonight and tonight only, my name is Bill. And this is our song."_ The band started playing as just about everyone in the room joined in an "Aw."

"_Hit the button Johnny,"_

_Bill, I love you so, I always will  
I look at you and see the passion eyes of May  
Oh, but am I ever gonna see my wedding day  
I was on your side Bill when you were loosin'  
I never scheme or lie Bill, there's been no foolin'  
But kisses and love won't carry me till you marry me Bill_

I love you so, I always will  
And in your voice I hear a choir of carousels

"_At this time if you're in love, we'd like to invite you to join Emily and Richard on the dance floor," the DJ announced. Finn led me to the floor while my mom roped Luke into dancing._

_  
Oh, but am I ever gonna hear my wedding bells  
I was the one who came runnin' when you were lonely  
I haven't lived one day not lovin' you only  
But kisses and love won't carry me till you marry me Bill_

I love you so, I always will  
And though devotion rules my heart I take no bows  
But Bill you're never gonna take those wedding vows  
Come on Bill  
Oh, come on Bill  
Come on and marry me Bill  
I got the wedding bell blues  
Please marry me Bill  
I got the wedding bell blues  
Marry me Bill

I started to wonder once again as I looked into Finn's emerald eyes if I would be wanting my wedding vows with Finn. He smiled and it melted my heart once again. Then Candy walked up and asked to cut in.

"Sorry love," he said, "I am a one woman man," he answered looking at me.

He called her _love. _Then the rational part of my brain left the building and the hormonal woman side came up again. I couldn't take it. Those girls, they were prettier than me. They had bigger boobs and whiter teeth. Perfect hair and legs for days, I couldn't live up to them! I'm fooling myself with Finn. I may be what he wants for a while but not forever.

"I-I can't do this," I said backing away from him.

"Kitten?" His smile melted and his face fell. I walked off the floor, "Love, Rory! Wait!" He called desperately and ran after me.

I went down one of the many winding hallways and barged into a random room. Finn came in seconds later.

"Rory! What's wrong love?" He said his face a combination of sadness and confusion.

"I can't do this," I answered my arms falling limply at my sides.

"What do you mean?"

"I-I'm not what you want," he started to protest but I cut him off, "Maybe I am for now, but not forever. Finn! I am in love with you! I can't get in this deep when I know that you aren't going to love me forever. You are going to change your mind someday and want one of those Candys or Crystals or Tinas or Barbie! You don't want me! I can't handle it. I need to get out while I can!" I looked at him wildly after my rant. The damn man just looked at me smirking!

"Lorelei Leigh Gilmore, you are special," he started

"Eating the paste kind of special?" I cut him off again.

"No, the wonderful kind of special. I love you and only you. Those blondes and girls like them just don't do it for me. I like you. I will love you for as long as you let me. I love you Rory, Kitten, Love. I am in for goo-" I cut him off once again by launching myself at him. My lips connected with his and sparks flew. But he pulled away and there was a playful smirk on his face.

"Woman! Are you ever going to let me finish a sentence?"

I asked earnestly, "really? You meant all of that?"

"Yes, really," He put the necklace on me. And then I launched myself at him again.

I do not know what was wrong with me, I just needed him today. He is like my drug!

"Rory? Are you sure you want to do this? Here? Shouldn't it be more romantic and not in a spare room at your grandparents vow renewal?" Aw, how cute. Too bad I didn't care where we were. I love him and want him.

"As long as I'm with you I don't care where we are," I said earnestly.

He kissed me again and then my world came crashing down… Guess we should have locked the door.

****************************************************************

**LPOV (Lorelei Point of View) Meanwhile…**

The Ceremony went beautifully, as planned by my mother. Unfortunately Christopher came. We safely avoided him for most of the evening. We danced; I actually had fun dancing with spazzy Luke. I love him…anyway I noticed Aunt Totsy.

"Luke! Do not. I repeat DO NOT hug this woman," I pointed her out.

"Why?"

_"You hug her and you smell like her for a month!"_

"Alrighty," that's right buddy just believe me.

"Hey guys!" and leave it to Christopher to interrupt us.

"Hello Christopher," I said coolly.

"Hello Lore, Luke. Ha, your names both start with L," He was drunk this was not good.

"Yeah, how about that?" Luke answered. He did not like this.

There was an awkward silence and then Christopher ended it.

"Lore, I love you," he blurted. Well it was slightly slurred.

"What?"

"Me and you, we belong to together. Everyone knows it. You're with him," he pointed to Luke, "But that is just for now, not forever. Me and you! That's forever Lore!"

"Don't do this Chris, not here," I said. He was making a scene.

"Fine, let's go then," he walked away pulling me with him down one of the winding hallways. He pushed into a random room. Luke was following and I went back to talk with Luke.

"Luke-I-"I was cut off when I heard Chris screaming.

_"What the Hell are you doing?!"_ I heard him yell.

I ran into the room Chris was in. I saw Rory and Finn. Unfortunately shirts were unbuttoned, hair was in disarray and they looked surprised.

"_Get your hands off of my daughter_!" Chris yelled at Finn, "_Get away from her! That is my daughter! I will kick your ass!"_ I was pulling him out of the room. Once he was out I smiled at the two love birds.

"Use the back way out please," I said with a smile. I went back out to face the storm.

"Who the Hell was that pawing my daughter Lorelei?" Chris yelled.

"Finn her boyfriend," I said calmly.

"So why didn't I get to meet him huh?"

"I don't know. I just met him yesterday me and Luke had Lunch with them," I quickly shut up knowing I hit a nerve.

"Oh so the Diner guy gets to meet my daughter's boyfriend before me?"

"You have no say about what goes on Rory's life!" Luke butts in.

"And you do?"

"Yeah. _Where the hell were you when she got the chicken pox and could only eat mashed potatoes for a week?_ Or on her first day of college? _Who dragged that mattress into her dorm, out of her dorm, and then back into her dorm again?_ Me that's who!" Luke yelled back.

"She is my daughter! Mine. Not yours. Hers but not yours, Mine and hers but not yours!"

"Hey! Listen!" I tried but it didn't work. Chris just turned to me.

"Lorelei we belong together. Emily knows it and I know it and I know you know it!"

"You're drunk!" I yell at Chris.

"I gotta get out of here!" Luke says exasperatedly.

"Luke!"

"No. Lorelei. This is too much. I can't deal with it anymore. I'm done. We are done," and he leaves just like that.

"Aw, Lore I didn't mean to do that," Chris looks slightly sorry for what he did but not much.

"Go Christopher, now," He turned and walked away. For once he listens. But now, I'm alone. I sink down to the floor and start to sob. The uncontrollable snot filled sobs that shake your whole body. This is how Rory finds me.

"Mom? What happened?" She sits down next to me, "its okay,"

"No, no it's not,"

**A/N: Did you like it? Hope so. Feel free to tell me it sucked. I won't brake. As you can see, I changed it a lot to fit my story. I hope it made sense. It was kind of confusing with so many different points of views. The links to pictures of the necklaces are on my profile. I can't decide which one I like more. I'm leaning towards the pearl. Just tell me which one you like more in the review or PM me. You guys get to decide which one Finn gives to Rory! REVIEW PLEASE. Reviews motivate me to write more!**


	6. One hand, One heart

_**Summary: When Rory starts her second year of college she falls into the arms of not the blonde playboy….but a slightly eccentric Aussie.**_

_**Rating: T just to be safe**_

_**Pairings: PDLD!!!!! Finn and Rory forever!**_

_**A/N: It is time for Rory to meet the parents. Sorry for not updating. I had no inspiration. I might not be updating for awhile after this. Probably not until June, I have a lot of end of school things. READ AND REVIEW!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls or any characters. I don't own West Side Story, "Maria" or "One hand, One heart," I own absolutely nothing.**_

**RPOV (Rory Point of View)**

"Bye, Bye Miss American Pie!" Finn half sang half screamed as he came into his dorm at two o'clock in the morning. I was in his room asleep. I seem to spend more time in his dorm than I do my own.

Now, Finn was drunk again. He came home late again. I could hear not one but three drunken college boys in this dorm. People under the influence of alcohol can never be quiet even if they are trying. His roommate is used to it but I don't know how he can sleep through it. I stumbled out of bed and went into the common room.

"Hello boys," I said catching them red handed. I flipped on the lights and stood with my arms crossed.

"Hello Love!" Finn greeted me with a slur while Colin and Logan looked at me guiltily. They knew that I was mad.

"Finn…"

"Love, I know I wasn't supposed to go out with my mates but I did and now I am so bloody tired. I am going to go into the bedroom and you can yell at me in the morning okay?" Without consent he stumbled into his room and minutes later we could hear his snores. I just stared daggers at his "mates."

"Why in the world did you take him out tonight?" I asked them.

"Because we thought that he needed a night with the boys, you have been hogging him!" Logan insisted.

"No, you didn't think. You guys know that we have to go meet his parents tomorrow night. He can't be hung-over!"

"Says you! Don't try to change him Rory," Colin says still a bit drunkenly as he and Logan stumble out the door leaving me to deal with Finn.

I turn off the lights and walk back into Finn's room. I lay down next to Finn and as soon as I do he turns over and puts his arm around me.

"I love you Kitten," he whispers. And then I remember why I tolerate him.

************************************************************************

"Wake up Finny!" I go into his room again and try to wake him up. I've been trying to wake him up for the last hour. He is still asleep and it is 12:30 already.

"No, kitten, come back to bed," He says reaching for me. I lean down like I'm going to kiss him. He smiles and leans too. I pull away at the last second laughing

"Nope! You want me, then you are going to have to get your butt out of bed!" I tell him as I walk out of the room.

"Evil woman!" I hear him say.

I sit back down at the small table in the common room. I drink my coffee and smile as I hear him get up. He comes out looking perfectly rumpled. He walks toward me and I reward him with a kiss.

"Now, that wasn't too hard was it?"

"Woman, you'll be the death of me,"

"Anyway, what time do we have to leave tonight?"

"Four-ish," I snap my head up and glare at him.

"What?!"

"Four-ish, as in sometime around the hour between three and five,"

"You mean that I have three and a half hours to get ready!?"

"Love, you aren't stressing over this are you?"

"Me? Stressed? No, never,"

"They will love you,"

"Mmhm,"

"They will cherish you!" He just doesn't get it.

"Oh-Kay Finny, I believe you,"

"No you don't. But I'll take it. Now, in order to clear your mind we will watch West Side Story," I beam at him. He knows how much I love that movie, but he doesn't like it.

"Let's Go!" I run back to his room and throw on some jeans and one of Finn's shirts.

"Shower first, and then we will go to your dorm,"

"Hurry up!" I yell at him and watch as he just smiles at me. That cocky jerk!

*****************************************************************

Finally (after Finn took the longest recorded time in the history of the world) we were settled on the couch with the popcorn and watching West Side Story. We were at the dance at the gym part, where Tony first meets Maria.

"See the way he looks at her? That's so sweet!" I squeal as Tony and Maria dance.

"I looked you that way kitten!" Finn insists.

"No you didn't you were drunk and looking for a way to piss Kyle off," I counter

" No! Well, maybe drunk, but Kyle was just a good side affect. It was love at first sight," I roll my eyes at him and snuggle closer.

_"Maria! I'll never stop saying Maria! Maria Maria Maria Maria Maria!"_

"If he says Maria one more time, I swear…," Finns comments

_"Maria! Maria, Maria!"_

_"_Oh good god! We get it!" Finn shouts at Tony, "Rory! I'll never stop saying Rory! Rory! Rory! Rory!"

"That's annoying," I tell him.

"See!"

"Shut-up," I turn back to the television. Finn does the same.

The movie continues in much the same fashion. Finn loves Gee, Officer Krupke. Now, it's just before the Rumble and Maria feels pretty, I notice the time.

"Finn, its 2:30! I have to get ready," I jump up and turn off the TV.

"Kitten! She feels pretty! You can't just turn her off like that!"

"Oh, I'm so sorry Finny!" I kiss him and apparently that makes it all better, because he leaves without a complaint simply telling me that he will pick me up at 4:00.

I take a shower and curl my hair. I put soft make up on that makes my dress look natural. It is a simple dress but one me it looks great. Finn likes it at least. I am still putting the finishing touches on my person as Finn knocks. Damn, he knows about the ten minute rule!

"Paris! Can you get that?"

"No."

"Please! I'm not ready yet!"

"No."

"Fine!"

"Alright, I'll get it," um, okay… I guess that is Paris for you, "She is in her room,"

"Come on Love, we have to go!"

"Ten minute Rule,"

"It is 4:10!" Oh, I guess I am running late.

"Okay I'm ready!" I come out of the room and Finn looks me up and down with a smile on his face," I guess I look okay, "Let's go!"

We have to leave extra early because we have to meet his parents at a restaurant in New York City. They are in the states for a week or so and they wanted to meet me.

I am so nervous I might barf. No, that's a lie, I won't barf. But I am nervous.

********************************************************************

We arrived at the restaurant on time and got our reserved table. His parents were late and I was shaking with anxiousness.

I saw a woman with long dark hair and a tall man that looked exactly like Finn, but his hair was streaked with grey. I figured they must be Finn's parents. They walked over to our table and both their faces lit up when they saw their son. Mr. Morgan saw me first and he looked at me and smiled a small smile. Mrs. Morgan looked over at me and gave me one of the biggest grins I have ever seen.

"Hello Mum, Pop!" Finn stood up and gave his mother and father a hug.

"Mrs. Morgan," I said and stuck out my hand with a polite smile. She ignored my hand and gave me a big hug. She smelled like home, warm bread and love. It was nothing like the chanal no.19 that my grandmother always smelled like. She didn't seem like a society woman at all. Her hair was in loose waves and her eyes shone with the same green as Finns. Her skinned was barely wrinkled and she smile was radiant, she was beautiful.

"You must be Rory, It is so nice to finally meet you and who is this Mrs. Morgan? Call me Sabrina. Dannon, is she lovely!?" She said turning to her husband. He smiled a dazzling smile and hugged me too. He was tall and lean like Finn. His Brown hair was cut short with speckles of grey. But on him, it looked distinguished.

"Sure is Sab," I blushed.

"Thank you Mr. Morgan," I said quietly.

"Please, call me Dannon," I smiled at him feeling more comfortable already and we all sat down.

"So tell me Rory, you were born in Connecticut right?" Dannon asked.

"Yes, a little outside Hartford in a town called Stars Hollow,"

"Right! Finn told me, at Christmas he couldn't stop talking about you!" Dannon said laughing. I glanced at Finn and I could see the happiness in his eyes.

"Oh Finn! I cannot get over how beautiful she is!" Sabrina was still smiling. It was nice.

"Yes, she is quite beautiful," Finn squeezed my hand. I stared at him for awhile. Even though it sounds stupid I'll say it; I got lost in his eyes.

"Won't their kids just be gorgeous?" Sabrina said looking at us look at each other.

"Mum!" Finn yelled.

"Sorry but I can see your love for each other, Can't you Dan?"

"Sure can Sab," he was more interested in the menu.

"And their Wedding will be amazing! Won't it Dan?"

"Sure will Sab,"

"Oh, It's just unreal! I never thought our Finn would be in love with a girl like you Rory! You're wonderful. And you actually love him back! Isn't it unreal Dan?"

"Sure is Sab,"

"Mum! Me and Rory have been dating for seven months, isn't a bit early to talk about marriage?" She gave her son a confused look.

"But, at Christmas you…" She trailed off as Finn gave her a glare.

The waiter saved us all. Finn and Dannon both ordered a Scotch while Sabrina and I both opted for Sparkling water. Sabrina moved onto other topics and I found that she and I were a lot alike. Her coffee addiction was almost as bad as mine, and she had been successful as a journalist in Sydney before she met Dannon. She was not from society either. I had a feeling that my mother would love this woman to death. During dessert Dannon brought up the subject of marriage again.

"Ever think about moving to Australia Rory?"

"Not moving, but I've dreamed of visiting there since I was young," I answered.

"Hmm," he answered.

"Why, pop?" Finn was just as confused about the random statement as I was.

"Just wondering where you guys will live," Dannon answered.

"Dan!" Sabrina yelled appalled. I thought it was quite ironic.

So, they want us to get married. And I believe that Finn does too. I know my mother is all for it. But…could…No….I...I couldn't have the one yet. I spent the rest of the evening trying to sort out my head.

"Finn, you must bring Rory to visit this summer!" Dannon demanded.

"I will pop,"

"Don't forget to treat her right Finny," Sabrina kindly reminded her son.

"I won't mum,"

"Rory, It was a pleasure to meet you and I hope to be seeing you for a long time,"

"Me too Dannon, it was a nice dinner. Thank you," I answered him. Then, Sabrina hugged me again.

"You are an amazing girl Rory, Finn is lucky. So are we,"

"Thank you. That means a lot." I was touched.

We all said goodbye and parted ways. As we were walking away I could hear Sabrina say to Dannon, "I hear Wedding Bells Dan. I just can't wait for grandchildren! Can you Dan?"

"Sure can't Sab," he answered.

**************************************************************

The car ride was silent as we rode home. Finn's hand was on mine and it felt heavy. Like a weight, not the feeling I usually had. Weddings, Children, My mind spun in circles.

Finn cleared his throat, "Thanks for dealing with them, I had no idea that they would bring up marriage, my mum was just really excited,"

"No, I wasn't 'dealing with them' I really liked them. Sabrina and my mom will get along really good,"

"So you are good?"

"Yeah," I lied through my teeth.

*********************************************************************

"Rory," Finn called when we got back to my dorm. I started the coffee machine and he was sitting on the couch, "I want to talk to you,"

"Okay…" I was shaking.

"I love you, and I want to show you," he paused and I just couldn't resist. I laughed.

"Finn, we already had sex. Actually that 'birds and bees' ship has sailed many times already. I'm sure you remember," he gave me a smile and laughed.

"Oh, I remember all of those times, quite clearly actually. But I want to show you in a different way. I want you as only mine."

"You have me, I'm yours and you are mine," I looked at him as he pulled a box out of his coat pocket. I gasped.

"No, I mean officially. I love you Rory and I want everyone to know! Please Rory, will you wear this?"

He opened the box up and to my surprise it was a necklace. With two pearls and two diamonds, the necklace was beautiful. I looked at him in surprise.

"It's like a promise necklace. You are more than a girlfriend, but I am not ready to get married yet,"

"Yes, I will be your more than girlfriend," I smiled as he put it around my neck.

And as for the rest of the night, well the ship sailed once more, if you know what I mean.

*********************************************************************

I woke up in the early morning and couldn't fall back asleep. I climbed out of Finn's arms and walked into the common room and turned on West Side Story. Tony and Maria were in the dress shop.

"TONY: _(Spoken)_ I, Anton, take thee, Maria . . .

MARIA: _(Spoken)_ I, Maria, take thee, Anton . . .

TONY: For richer, for poorer . . .

MARIA: In sickness and in health . . .

TONY: To love and to honor . . .

MARIA: To hold and to keep . . .

TONY: From each sun to each moon . . .

MARIA: From tomorrow to tomorrow . . .

TONY: From now to forever . . .

MARIA: Till death do us part.

TONY: With this ring, I thee wed.

MARIA: With this ring, I thee wed.

TONY _(Sings)_  
Make of our hands one hand,  
make of our hearts one heart,  
Make of our vows one last vow:  
Only death will part us now.

MARIA  
Make of our lives one life,  
Day after day, one life.

BOTH  
now it begins, now we start  
one hand, one heart;  
even death won't part us now. "

As I watched Tony and Maria take their pretend vows I tried to picture myself with Finn saying the same things and taking the same pledge. I tried to picture a life with him. I tried to picture having children and growing old with him.

I could.

I suddenly agreed with Sabrina and Dannon. I wanted that life, and I knew that Finn felt the same way. I touched my necklace and felt confident in my thoughts. I went back to bed with Finn. I kissed his head and whispered.

"Te adoro Finnegan," I woke him up.

"Te adoro Lorelei,"

**_A/N: so how many people did I trick into thinking that Finn was proposing? Any hands? Well, currently I'm obsessed with West Side Story so I just had to add those references in here. I love this chapter for some reason and I really had fun writing Sabrina and Dannon. They are my favorite Characters. Oh and I completely made them up, they have no connection to the show. So did you like it? Hate it? Think that I should stop writing because I suck? Tell me! It takes about 30 seconds to click the button and write good! It takes even less to click it and write bad! The picture of Rory's necklace is on my profile. He went to Jared._**

**_REVIEW!!!!!_**


	7. Drunken Lullabies

_Summary: When Rory starts her second year of college she falls into the arms of not the blonde playboy….but a slightly eccentric Aussie._

_Rating: T just to be safe_

_Pairings: PDLD!!!!! Finn and Rory forever!_

_A/N: I am a horrible Person! I completely forgot that I had a Fanfic! I'm awful! And even worse, this is a short chapter! But don't worry, I plan to finish this story if it's the last thing I do. I just hope it isn't the last thing. Anyways, I don't really like this chapter much. I don't think its written very well but hey! It happens. Please review tell me if it sucked. You might hate me for what happens in this chapter. Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls or any characters. I don't own "Drunken Lullabies" or Flogging Molly. _

**RPOV**

I sit down on the couch that is facing the door, I check my cell phone every two seconds, and try to keep my eyes from tearing up without success. He promised he would be here and when he makes a promise he doesn't break it. _Oh my god, what if something happened to him._ I wait a few minutes more, checking my phone, wringing the couch pillows in my hands. _He must have gotten into an accident, should I call someone? _I decide that if he isn't home in 5 minutes that I am calling the police.

_One minute left, come home, come home, com-. _And there is my boyfriend busting through the door smelling strongly of scotch with tweedle Dee and tweedle dumb trailing right behind. Calmly I walk over to him, I am quite proud that I can muster the strength to stay so calm.

"Where have you been?" I casually ask.

"The pub my beautiful love!" he exclaims as he flops on the couch.

"Yes the pub!" Logan agrees

"Quite right my dear Finnegan!" Collin calls out. All three are painfully drunk.

I walk over to "my dear Finnegan" and slap him across the face. It sobered him up quite a bit if I do say so myself.

"What the bloody hell was that for?" he inquires while gingerly touching his cheek.

"We were supposed to have dinner with Mom and Luke tonight! You promised so I thought something happened to you. I was worried Finn! I was about to call the police. You should have been here 2 hours ago." I finished and Logan was passed out silently while Collin snored on the floor. Finn was staring at me with a smirk. A friggin' Smirk!

"What?" I asked seething.

"You just so cute when your angry," he says. It's all I can do to keep from laughing.

"Really? That's all you have to say? No I'm sorry, I am stupid, Forgive me, I will be your slave for all of eternity?"

"I think you already know that I'm sorry, but I'll say it. I'm sorry, I am stupid, Forgive me! But I am already your slave for all of eternity," I simply roll my eyes and leave for my own dorm. I know that he is still smirking, I can almost hear him laughing.

*********************************************************************

"Hon? Why'd you bail on dinner last night? I was worried sick, I couldn't even enjoy my taco!" Mom scolded me. Or at least tried.

"Sorry mom, Finn decided to go out with his friends instead of coming to dinner and not tell me about it. I wanted to stay and make sure he came home alright."

"oh…"

"What are you oh-ing about. I can tell you want to say something,"

"nothing…"

"Mom…" I warn her.

"Fine, it's just that ,as much as I love Finn, you don't want your life to be worked around Finns drunken antics."

"I know mom, but I just love him too much to leave,"

"I know sweets, but sometimes we have to do what we have to do even if it feels like shit," I laugh.

"That's one way to put it, thanks mom,"

"Are you still going to fly out to Chicago to see Lane's band play tomorrow?" Mom asked.

"Yes, Finns coming with me. I still can't believe they got a real gig opening for a real band!" I was so excited for her.

"I know! Well Luke and I are going to the movies so I got to go. Bye hon,"

"Bye," and click.

I know that if I was smart that I would break it off with Finn and find a nice sober guy to be with. But I just can't let him go.

I shake my head clear of these thoughts as Finn comes into my dorm with a CD case.

"Listen to this kitten! My new favorite band, Flogging Molly. These blokes are Irish and they sing bloody brilliant! We'll play it in the car on our way to the pub!" he is so excited he is like a little boy getting candy. Or my mom getting a new pair of shoes. Whichever way, he is excited.

After listening to Finn's favorite song, Drunken Lullabies, on repeat we finally get to the pub and walk in to find the whole "Gang."

"Hey Reporter Girl is here! What's up RG?" Collin is the first to notice us.

"Hey Finn! Guess what? Tonight is folk night!" All three hooligans start cracking up. The folk singer on stage glares at us. I sit down next to Rosemary and observe as all three drink themselves to death.

"I can't believe that they reinstated folk night at my beloved pub!" Collin cried after all three were sufficiently drunk.

"It's a travesty," shouted Finn.

"Is there any alcohol in the state of Connecticut that isn't inside them?" Rosemary wondered aloud.

"Doubt it," I answered truthfully.

"Another round?" Finn asked our group.

"Hey Barkeep!" Collin shouted across the pub.

"Do you mind?!" said some guy at a table near us.

"The singers boyfriend?" Logan asked our opinion about who the guy was.

"Or brother," Finn offered.

"Or both, could be southern," Collin said

"New Drinking game," announced Finn, "Every time the singer sounds sincere we have to take a drink,"

"Buckle down, it's gonna be a long night," Rosemary warned me.

*******************************************************************

Finally we were leaving. Well more like being kicked out. They finally threw the boys out for starting a game of paper football, where the goalpost was the folk singers head. Finn walked into the night with his arms spread wide like he was embracing the night.

"GOOD MORNING NEW HAVEN!" He screamed, "My, My you look fresh and appealing tonight!"

"SHUT UP!" someone yelled at us from a window above.

"God has spoken to me!" Finn commented, "Rather rudely," he added as a second thought.

"Finn, keep it down!" I warned him, "Get into the car!"

"I seem to have forgotten how to get into a car," Collin said.

"Yes, Rory love, do you happen to have the owner's manual with you?"

"Come on, get in, we are leaving!" I finally yelled.

"I can leave yet! I haven't made a pass at Rosemary yet! Rose love, here I am making a pass at you. Pass, Pass!" He finished and he was laughing.

Everyone else was silent looking from me to Finn to me again. Did he just do what I think he did?

"Rory, it meant nothing, before you, he would always try to get me to go home with him, he didn't mean it," Rosemary tried to explain.

"Of course he did. He means everything he says," I said calmly, "Rose can you take Collin and Logan home for me?" she nodded.

I got Finn into his car and drove him home. He was still drunk but now quieter by the time we got to his dorm. I got him inside and turned to leave.

"Aren't you staying kitten?"

"No Finn. I just can't do this anymore. You are the most amazing guy but I can't deal with your drinking. I can't change you. God knows I tried. But you will keep drinking and partying and staying out late. I deserve more that this, more than you. We are done Finn." I said realizing that it was all true and what i wanted.

"Love…What…wait…" then I watched as the realization washed over his face. He looked so…broken.

"Finn, for 8 months I have tried Damn it! I have tried to deal with you coming home at two am with your friends, stone drunk and passing out in the common room. I have tried to overlook all of the missed dates that you have forgotten about because you went out drinking instead. But I can't pretend anymore. I can't pretend that I am okay with this lifestyle because I am not. I'm sorry we didn't work out I really am,"

I met his eyes and I know that I am going to miss getting lost in them. But I turned and walked out anyway.

When I got back to my dorm I play my Flogging Molly CD and pack for Chicago. I play Finn's favorite song and listen to the lyrics that describe him so well,

"_And we find ourselves in this same old mess singing Drunken Lullabies…" _

**A/N: Don't hate me. It gets better. I would just like to say that Flogging Molly is one of my favorite bands of all time and this part of the song describes their situation. The song in a whole doesn't but this part does. So yeah! Review Please! Please! Please! Say whatever you want. It doesn't even have to be about the story. But it would be a lot more relevant if it were. REVIEW! **


	8. Watching Airplanes

_Summary: When Rory starts her second year of college she falls into the arms of not the blonde playboy….but a slightly eccentric Aussie._

_Rating: T just to be safe_

_Pairings: PDLD!!!!! Finn and Rory forever!_

_A/N: My fastest update ever! YAY. I have been waiting forever to write this chapter and it might be my favorite. Maybe… I hope you enjoy it as much as I do. Don't hate me at the end. Enjoy! Maybe I'll update again by this weekend if you review………_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls or any characters. I don't own "Watching Airplanes" That is sung by Gary Allen. I don't know if he owns it. All I know is that I don't. _

**FPOV**

I look at the door. Just look, remembering with every painful second who just walked out of that door, and out of my life. I look at the door willing it to open and reveal Rory telling me that it was a joke. But she won't, this I know. I know by that look in her eyes. The eyes that just last night stared at this same door, willing me to come home, to say that missing dinner was a joke. But I didn't, and neither will she.

For a long time I stare, hoping that telepathically she will hear my pleas. The could-haves and should-haves run through my mind all night. I sit unmoving until light comes through my windows and I realize she isn't coming back. She's gone; pain like no other pulls at my heart making my blood rush in a sudden panic like a runway train. Train! That word triggers my memory and suddenly time speeds up.

Rory is leaving for Chicago today. She is going a million miles away and I'm not going with her. A weird feeling explodes in my chest, it feels foreign but I kind of like it. It feels like determination, I guess it is. I know that I'm not letting Rory get away on that plane. I can't, I refuse. Grabbing the things I need I run out the door and rush over to her Dorm. I knock. No Answer. I knock again. The door opens.

"Morgan," says Paris with a curtly head nod.

"Paris, I need to see Rory," I tell the blonde, short of breath from my haste of getting here.

"She isn't here,"

"Did she already leave for the airport?" dread settles in the pit of my stomach.

Paris looks me over apprehensively, "She told me to not tell any Australians where she went," I sigh and turn to leave, "But I like you, so I'll tell you. She did go to the airport; she changed her ticket to an earlier time. It leaves at 8:30. You have 45 minutes to get her,"

"Ah Paris I could kiss ya!" So I do I give her a kiss on the cheek and she slams the door in my face. Ah well…

Shaking the face of Rory's angry roommate out of my head I sprint to Logan's room and ask if I can borrow his truck. His answer doesn't matter, because when he answers yes I am already out the door with his keys.

I drive with speed and my head is focused on my destination despite the hangover from last night. When I arrive at the Airport I run to the security gate but they won't let me in without a boarding pass. I argue with them for a long time.

"Look, I have to get in; I need to see my girlfriend!" I refuse to put the ex in front of girlfriend.

"Sorry sir, no entrance without a boarding pass," Says the frustrated guard.

"Do I look like a terrorist?" But with my messed up hair, dishelved look in my eyes, I know that I do kind of look like I could be dangerous. I sigh and pinch the bridge of my nose with my thumb and fore finger, "Your not going to let me in are you?"

I check my watch and want to cry as the larger hand moves threateningly close to the six. Admitting defeat, I walk to the car and pull around to the parking lot behind the runway.

**Sittin' Out here on the hood of this truck looking up  
at a caramel colored sunset sky  
checkin' my watch doin' the math in my head  
counting back words to when you said goodbye  
well those runway lights are gettin brighter**

I get out and sit on the hood of Logan's truck and watch the planes prepare for take off. I check my watch and 8:30 is a mere two minutes away. It has been seven and a half hours since you walked out of that door. I watch and wait as the time draws nearer.

**I'm just sittin' out here watching airplanes  
take off and fly  
tryin to figure out which one you might be on  
and why you don't love me anymore  
right now I'm sittin' out here watching airplanes**

Planes are airborne all around me and I am trying to figure out which one Rory is on, sitting in the plane hating me. I can understand why she would hate me but why can't she love me anymore?

**I would've lied could've cried should've tried harder  
d****one anything to make you stay  
I wonder what you'd do if you looked out your window  
saw me runnin down the runway just like I was crazy  
that fence is too high so am I**

I listen to my heart break as the minute hand reaches its destination. She is really gone. I know that I've wasted my chance by the time she comes back it will all be over. I would have lied to my friends, told them that I didn't want to go out with them if she would have stayed. I could have cried when she left my apartment, but I did nothing just watched her go. I should have tried harder; I should have done anything to make her stay. I should have begged and pleaded but I didn't. I wonder for a fleeting moment what she would do if I hopped this fence and ran down the runway to her plane. She would look out her window and think I'm crazy. _No, don't give yourself hope,_ That fence is too high, and I'm in no state of mind to be jumping over anything.

**so I'm just sittin' out here watching airplanes  
take off and fly  
tryin to figure out which one you might be on  
and why you**** don't love me anymore **

**  
by now I**** know you're thirty thousand feet above me  
but a million miles away, a million miles away  
by now I know I ought to act like you don't love me**

Shaking the crazy ideas from my head I look up in the sky searching for her plane knowing that somewhere up there my _ex-_girlfriend is thinking of things other than me. She is probably at least thirty thousand feet above me going a million miles away. I should be over it by now, but I can't. Rory is special and I treated her like a common conquest. She can't _not _love me. I mean, I know that she still loves me, I have to believe that. But somewhere deep down inside knows that I should just act like she doesn't love me, because it's the truth.

**But**** I'm just sittin' out here watching airplanes  
take off and fly  
I'm just sittin' out here watching airplanes  
take off and fly  
tryin to figure out which one you might be on  
and why you don't love me anymore**

**Yeah**** I'm just sittin' out here watching airplanes  
go by, by, by **

But I can't leave, I can't loose her. If leave I loose her for good. So I just keep watching airplanes liftoff the ground and fly away.

**I'm just sittin' out here watching airplanes  
baby bye, bye, bye**

But I muster up what's left of me, and get off the hood of this truck. One last time, I promise myself, only once more will I look up at the sky. So I do, I look up for the last time.

"Bye Rory," I don't realize I say that aloud until a voice speaks from behind me.

"Who are you talking to?" I know that voice.

I turn not believing, "Love?"

_A/N: OHHH Cliffhanger. Sorry guys. I'll try to update by the weekend. Reviews encourage me. I smiled when I saw all the reviews. You know what they say, "Happy cows come from California, and happy writers come from good reviews"* and I say "Happy writers update faster."_

_*they actually don't say the second part :)_


	9. Leaving's not the only way to go

**Summary: When Rory starts her second year of college she falls into the arms of not the blonde playboy….but a slightly eccentric Aussie.**

**Rating: T just to be safe**

**Pairings: PDLD!!!!! Finn and Rory forever!**

**A/N: Here you go I hope you are happy with this. I had fun writing it. Sorry that it is so short but there is really nothing else to add to it. So enjoy. Thanks for all the reviews guys! I appreciate them all. SORRY for forgeting to update.... I had it written on Thursday night and then i forgot to upload to the site. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls or any characters. I don't own "Leaving's not the only way to go" I have no clue who owns it or sings it. I found it and I was like PERFECT! So I used it. Whoever owns it isn't me. **

_Last time:_

_I turn not believing, "Love?"_

_*****************************************************_

**RPOV**

He turns around with disbelief in his voice. I know that he probably hates me for leaving so stupidly but I don't care. I just couldn't let him go. I couldn't leave because I know that when I came back it would never be the same.

"Yeah," I answer quietly looking at my shoes.

"You're supposed to be on your way to Chicago," He says. I know this.

_Earlier this morning_

_"Now boarding Flight 124 New Haven to Chicago," said the intercom blaring into the gate seating area. But I couldn't make my feet get up and walk onto that plane. I got up and walked back down to the coffee cart near security. Some guy is arguing with a guard trying to get in. _

_"Look, I have to get in; I need to see my girlfriend!" wait I know that voice. It has a sexy Australian accent with it. I whip my head around and stare as my Ex-(I swallow bitterly) Boyfriend argues with the security guard._

"_Sorry sir, no entrance without a boarding pass," The guard is looking angry._

_"Do I look like a terrorist?" Finn actually does kind of look like a terrorist with the wild look in his eyes. He sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose looking sad, "Your not going to let me in are you?" Then he just leaves. Just like that_.

_Did the morning come too early  
Was the night not long enough  
Does a tear of hesitation  
Fall on everything you touch  
Well, it might just be a lesson  
For the hasty heart to know  
Maybe leaving's not the only way to go_

_Last night I was so blinded by frustrated rage that I just left and didn't think twice. I didn't have time to think about it last night and this morning came so quickly that I just left and blocked it out of my mind. For the first time I let my sadness of pushing Finn out of my life overcome me. Tears squeeze out of my eyes as I hesitate to board the plane and go to Chicago._

_"Last call boarding for Flight 124 New Haven to Chicago," the intercom announces forcing my decision._

_I admit that maybe, my heart was so hurt by Finn that I acted too fast. But maybe my heart was right for breaking it off. Then, if it was right then why is it aching for Finn so much? So maybe, just maybe, leaving is not the only way to go._

_I can go backwards. I can go out the airport doors and find Finn. I can do that and nothing is stopping me. So I go back to the gate, gather my stuff and go back through airport security and to my car. I drive for what seems like hours but is only minutes. I look for him around the parking lots until I find him, sitting on top of a truck in the middle of a deserted parking lot watching airplanes. I get out of my car and walk up to where he is. But he makes the first move and gets down. _

_"Goodbye Rory," he says looking up to the sky._

_Tentatively I ask him, "Who are you talking to?" and then he turns around. _

_******************************************************************_

"I know but I couldn't let you go," I state looking him straight in the eyes.

"Finn..." I start to say at the same time He says "Rory…"

"No, let me say this," I say and he nods, "I am really mad still. I didn't leave because I want to work this out. I love you. But it doesn't change what you did. When I saw you arguing with that security guard in there I realized that you really do love me too. So I didn't go."

"No Rory. Listen, you had every right to leave. Actually I think you should have. I wouldn't give me any more chances. I screwed everything up really bad, everything. I'm sorry and I finally understand why you left. And I promise that I will be better. And this speech is really cheesy but I don't know what else to say. Other than I'm glad that you didn't go to Chicago." He waits as I think.

"No more getting drunk every night?" I ask of this new Finn.

"No more."

I run at him full speed and kiss him full on the mouth. He looks surprised and then kisses me back. With the spring air and Finn arms around me I feel better than I have in a long time.

We stay there for a long time until Logan calls and demands that Finn bring his truck back. So we leave the airport and go back to Yale. I'm sure Lane will understand.

Finn and I might not be together forever. But we are together now, and its enough. If I don't get to spend forever with him, I still have this moment here, because right now is all that matters. Right now, with Finn.

**A/N: See! So short, but it got the point across. I hope you liked it. I was going to end the story with this chapter but then I decided I didn't want it to end yet so I'll add more  Review please, it makes me happy.**


	10. Your Song

**Summary: When Rory starts her second year of college she falls into the arms of not the blonde playboy….but a slightly eccentric Aussie.**

**Rating: T just to be safe**

**Pairings: PDLD!!!!! Finn and Rory forever!**

**A/N: Hey guys! This is a bigggg chapter. I don't really like the beginning, but I think it gets better as it goes along. This chapter jumps one year since the last chapter. So that means that Rory is a senior at Yale and Finn has already graduated. Please read and Review! Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. I do not own Gilmore Girls or the characters, or the names or anything. I guess the plot is mine, but I don't own it. I don't own the song "Your song" That is Elton Johns. **

**RPOV**

When I write the date on the top of my paper, I am reminded that it was this time two years ago when I first met Finnegan Morgan. If I remember correctly it was also this time one year ago when we broke up but got back together. I guess October is a very important month for us. I hope this October nothing happens but then again, who knows when you are dating Finn.

I have made it two years without killing him which in itself is an accomplishment. And we have had more spats than the Lindsey and Samantha but at least we are still together.

Reluctantly I turn my attention back to my professor but my mind soon wanders again when he starts talking about Australian literature. My thoughts take me back to this past summer when Finn took me to his parent's house in Australia. My mind thinks back to the sparkling water and the look on Finns face when he saw his whole family again. I couldn't help but think that this was his "Stars Hollow", his place to be himself. It made me happy.

", care to join us? Because I'm afraid that our class is in here and not out the window," said my professor's deep voice as my face got hot and I could feel myself turning red.

"I'm sorry" managed to get out. I solely focused on my notes and silently scolded my mind whenever I started to think about Finn.

When class was almost over the door opened and my professor turned around to tell whoever entered that it would have to wait. We were in the middle of a discussion. I followed my professor's gaze to the man standing in the doorway, it was Finn. Strapped to his back was a guitar and I was scared to think what he would do next. To make my suspicions accurate he started to play the guitar, despite my professor's protests. And then (even though he can't carry a tune in a bucket) he started to sing, right to me.

"_It's a little bit funny this feeling inside  
I'm not one of those who can easily hide  
I don't have much money but boy if I did  
I'd buy a big house where we both could live"_

I scoffed. He had more than enough money to buy a mansion for each of us. 

"If I was a sculptor, but then again, no  
Or a man who makes potions in a traveling show  
I know it's not much but it's the best I can do  
My gift is my song and this one's for you"

By this time my professor stopped arguing and finally sat with his arms crossed suppressing a smile. I on the other hand had a grin on my face a mile wide.As he finished he knelt down in front of me, and pulled out a little blue velvet box. I heard a collective gasp from the girl population of the class. I know that my eyes almost popped out of my head.

"And you can tell everybody this is your song  
It may be quite simple but now that it's done  
I hope you don't mind  
I hope you don't mind that I put down in words  
How wonderful life is while you're in the world"

"Rory, I love you but of course you already know that. Or else I wouldn't be here and this whole thing wouldn't be happening. But anyway, before I start to make myself look like more of an idiot than I already have, I'll ask you. My life is so wonderful because you're in this world. Kitten, will you marry me?" He spoke quickly like he was nervous until the last four words. Those he spoke slowly and clearly.

I looked at him. His Adam's apple was bobbing nervously as he looked back at me. I looked into his clear green eyes, then up into his tousled brown hair, then back down to his prefect nose, and his lips which were begging to be kissed. I remembered they way his mom and grandma looked at us with fond smiles as we walked along the beach together. I remember the way my own mom always looked happy to see me with Finn. And in that moment, for the first time, I couldn't picture my future without him in it. I tried to picture myself in a year living in my own apartment and I couldn't unless Finn was living there too.

I realized that I hadn't answered yet. I smiled at Finn and leaned forward and kissed him.

"Yes," I said with a smile against his lips.

He pulled away and said smiling, "Could repeat that a bit louder?"

"Yes! Yes Finnegan Morgan I will marry you!" I said with a grin wider than the Atlantic Ocean as he slipped the ring on my finger. It fit like a glove. The simplicity of the ring was beautiful. One large diamond set in a platinum band. It was breathtaking and I knew that Finn picked it out himself because it suits me perfectly. He knows that I don't like flashy jewelry.

The class broke out in applause while the boys looked bored and the girls looked at me with jealously. My Professor looked surprisingly happy for me. After the applause died down everyone looked at the Professor expectantly.

"Oh very well, Class dismissed. Remember, Exams are next week! Be ready,"

************************************************************************

That night after celebrating with everyone at the pub, me and Finn went back to our newly purchased apartment. I walked in and started to make coffee. I noticed that the door hadn't shut. I turned around to find Finn in the doorway staring at me.

"What?" I asked him hesitantly.

"Pinch me," he said dazed.

I walked up and hugged him, then pinched his butt, "There, not a dream, you're my fiancé and completely awake."

"Oh say that again," He said kissing my cheek.

"Fiancé," I kissed him, "Fiancé, Fiancé, fiancé, fiancé," I said kissing him between every word.

"Oh woman, you are going to kill me!" He groaned. He picked me up and carried me back to the bedroom, coffee completely forgotten.

**A/N: There you have it. I hope you are happy with the way that he proposed. I am, I wrote this as a one-shot last year but didn't publish it. So then I just decided to add it to this story. Please Review. Thanks to everyone who did review, and all the alerts and favorites. I love you all! R-E-V-I-E-W! **

**P. story will be finished (Hopefully) by the end of August. **


	11. Get me to the church on time

**Summary: When Rory starts her second year of college she falls into the arms of not the blonde playboy….but a slightly eccentric Aussie.**

**Rating: T just to be safe**

**Pairings: PDLD!!!!! Finn and Rory forever!**

**A/N: Hello Friends! Thanks for all the reviews and alerts. I just want to tell you that I published a one-shot called "Death Valley Queen." Its rated M but only for dark themes. No Lemons. Check it out! Anyway, this chapter is just meant to be fun and light. Filler chapter but needed none the less. I based it off the scene in "My fair Lady" when Alfred Doolittle sings the song "Get me to the church on time." It's on youtube if you want to see it. **

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. I do not own Gilmore Girls or the characters, or the names or anything. I do not own the song "Get me to church on time" either. That song belongs to who ever own the play "my fair Lady" which I highly recommend to everyone. But I do not own anything. No copyright infringement intended. **

After almost a year of planning, organizing, and preparation it was finally here. Societies biggest event of the year, the marriage of Finnegan Morgan, heir to the Morgan Hotel tycoon and Lorelei Leigh Gilmore, heir of Gilmore Insurance Company and Hayden Law Incorporated. When joined, Rory and I would be the most powerful couple in Hartford society. And trust me, everyone knew it. The press was all over our wedding like ants to a picnic. But Rory and I tried to stay normal through it all. It was difficult seeing as the minute the papers announced our engagement, tabloids and reporters we following us everywhere we went. But she is my rock; she keeps me from going karate kid on their arses.

But now, in October, almost a year after I asked for Rory's hand, the wedding day is basically here. I get married tomorrow. We had just finished the rehearsal and dinner. Rory and I were being separated due to some crazy American superstition that Rory and Lorelei were determined to carry out.

"Finn," Rory called coming up to me. Every time I looked at her I would try to picture her how she would look tomorrow in her wedding dress. I couldn't because due to another crazy superstition I was not allowed to see the dress, "I'm going back to Mom's tonight. You can have the apartment,"

"He won't need it tonight RG," Collin said as he and Logan came up beside us, "We are taking him out for one last night of freedom before you tie the knot," as Collin finished Logan demonstrated putting a pretend rope around his neck and tying it, therefore hanging himself. It wasn't hard to guess why my two friends were not married.

Rory rolled her eyes at them, "That's alright because I'm doing the same," She said with a mysterious wink at me, "The girls and I are going out tonight,"

This surprised Logan and Collin, "Really, never took you for the partying time RG,"

"Guess you don't know me as well as you thought, anyway, make sure he kisses a few girls and parties a lot so he can get it out of his system. Okay?" She looked from Logan to Collin with a sly grin, "I don't want him to have wandering eyes when we are married,"

"Yes, yes of course," Logan confirmed as they pushed me out the door.

"And for god's sake get him to the church on time!" Rory shouted after us.

********************************************************************

Knowing that none of us would voluntarily be the designated driver, we took a limo and sped off to start the night at our beloved pub. Starting the night there, does not of course mean that the drinking didn't start in the limo. By the time we got to the bar, all three of us were stumbling greatly.

"How much time have I got till I'm shackled?" I asked them solemnly.

"Just a few more hours that's all the time you've got," Logan answered me.

"Well, there are drinks and girls all over New Haven! And I have to track them down in just a few hours," I told them as we walked towards the bar, "SET EM' UP LOVE" I told the female Bartender. She supplied us with shots and I told her, "I'm getting married in the morning, Ding-dong the bells are gonna chime!" I was so far gone, "Pull out the stopper! Let's have a whopper! But get me to the church on time!" I repeated Rory's request with a grin.

**I'm getting married in the mornin'!  
Ding dong! The bells are gonna chime.  
Pull out the stopper!  
Let's have a whopper!  
But get me to the church on time!**

**I got ta be there in the mornin',  
Spruced up and lookin' in me prime.  
Girls, come and kiss me;  
Show how you'll miss me.  
But get me to the church on time!**

As we went through tequila bottles like water, I thought about how I had to be there in the morning. I couldn't look hung-over, I had to look my best or Rory would skin my arse. But she did tell me to do this…

I walked over to a table of girls who were looking at me and my mates. I told them of my situation.

"Girl's come and Kiss me! Show how you'll miss me!" and they did. They kissed me cheeks and supplied me with more drinks but I wouldn't let them take it too far when they complained I just reminded them, "But, get me to the church on time!"

**If I am dancin',  
Roll up the floor.  
If I am whistlin',  
Whewt me out the door!**

**For I'm gettin' married in the mornin'.  
Ding dong! The bells are gonna chime.  
Kick up a rumpus,  
But don't lose the compass,  
And get me to the church...**

A few girls persuaded me onto the dance floor but Logan and Collin always pulled me back. When I started to look too happy with one of the girls they would separate us. But I didn't care, I was having fun, going from girl to girl drinking, dancing, and laughing. I jumped on a barstool and held up my drink.

"Listen up! I'm getting married in the morning, DING DONG the wedding bells are going to chime. I'll kick up a rompus tonight! But my friends here can't loose their compasses so they can get me to the church…"

"Yes get him to the church!" Collin and Logan seconded loudly.

"For god's sake get me to the church on time!" I raised my glass to everyone and we all drank.

**I'm getting married in the mornin'.  
Ding dong! The bells are gonna chime.  
Some bloke who's able  
Lift up the table,  
And get me to the church on time!**

**If I am flyin',  
Then shoot me down.  
If I am wooin',  
Get her out of town!**

I started drinkning and laughing. It felt like I was flying. But Logan and Collin shot me down and pulled me off the stool to stable ground. I then found another girl and started to dance with her. She kissed me on the lips and Collin told her to beat it. I just found myself another drink and continued to enjoy my night.

**For He's getting married in the morning!  
Ding dong! The bells are gonna chime.**

**Feather and tar me;  
Call out the Army;  
But get me to the church.  
Get me to the church.  
For God's sake, get me to the church on time!**

I heard some girls talking and noticed they were pointing to me, "He's getting married in the morning, that's Finn Morgan, It's such a shame those wedding bells are going to ring,"

I walked up to them and ordered them another drink, "You can feather and tar me, Call out the damn Army! But get me to the church," I told them as they clinked glasses with me, "For god sake get me to the church on time."

**He's getting married in the mornin'!  
Ding dong! The bells are gonna chime.**

**He's got ta be there in the mornin',  
Spruced up and lookin' in 'is prime.**

**Drug me or jail me,  
Stamp me and mail me.  
But get me to the church...**

"You know that he is getting married in the morning," Logan told Collin looking at his watch.

"And he has to be there, he can't be late, or hung-over, we are going to have to spruce him up and get him looking in his prime," Collin agreed.

I sauntered up to them and told them, "Drug me or jail me, though preferably neither. Stamp me and mail me, though I don't believe that's legal. But you blokes had better get me to the church,"

"Yes we know, get you to the church," They answered trying not to laugh.

"God's sake get me to the church on time!" I repeated Rory's plea for the umpteenth time tonight.

**Get him to the church!  
Get him to the church! **

**Starlight is reelin' 'ome to bed now.  
Mornin' is smearin' up the sky. **

**London is wakin'.  
Daylight is breakin'.  
Good luck, old chum,  
Good health, goodbye.**

I'm gettin' married in the mornin'.  
Ding dong! The bells are gonna chime.

"Get him to the church!" the bartender warned us. That warranted the surrounding crowd to repeat it putting their glasses in the air, "GET HIM TO THE CHURCH!"

"It's past three, we should take him home," Collin told Logan over the noise.

"Come on Finn, Sun is going to rise in less than three hours," Logan pulled me away from the bar. I nodded at him. But first I climbed back onto the stool I had stood on before.

**Hail and salute me,  
Then haul off and boot me;  
And get him to the church,  
Get him to the church!  
For God's sake, get him to the church on time!**

"Hail me and salute me good people of New Haven! For I am getting' hitched tomorrow! But now I have to go. Haul off and Boot me!" I said to the people with a salute.

"and get him to the church," I heard Collin say under his breath.

Drunkenly the whole bar, now catching on to the pattern, yelled, "GET HIM TO THE CHURCH!"

Collin and Logan, not nearly as drunk as I was, pulled me off the bar stool and shoved me through the door.

In the limo I poured one last shot for each of us. I passed them around and held up my glass, "FOR GOD'S SAKE GET ME TO THE CHURCH ON TIME,"

We drank to that and when we got back to Hartford, we stumbled into my apartment and promptly passed out. We needed our beauty sleep; tomorrow was an important day after all.

**A/N: Again, this is just a fun happy chapter. I wanted to write something light and happy before the upcoming drama. Whoops, wasn't supposed to tell you that. Oh well. I hope you had as much fun reading it as I did writing it. Please check out my other story and Review this one! **


	12. LOVE

**Summary: When Rory starts her second year of college she falls into the arms of not the blonde playboy….but a slightly eccentric Aussie.**

**Rating: T just to be safe**

**Pairings: PDLD!!!!! Finn and Rory forever!**

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews and the alerts and what-not. I was going to make this chapter a bit drama filled but I was in a fluff mood so… let's just say it's fluffy with a side of mush. I hope you like it. Also, the version of "L-O-V-E" that I used in this song is Nat King Cole's version. There are a lot of remakes out there. Read and Review. **

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. I do not own Gilmore Girls or the characters, or the names or anything. If I did I wouldn't be writing this and I would be a whole lot richer. I also do not own "L-O-V-E" that is owned by someone other than me. **

**RPOV **

"Hey Hon," Mom asked carefully, "Have you seen the paper today?"

I looked at her and remembered this morning.

_This morning, the morning of my wedding day, I woke up in my childhood bedroom. I got coffee and read the Hartford Courant. On the front page, in bold, dark letters read "MORGAN'S WILD NIGHT" with pictures of my fiancé standing on a bar, getting kissed by girls on the cheek, and drinking. I swallowed my coffee, and then busted out laughing._

_'What an Idiot' I thought to myself. He has the stupidity to get caught at his bachelor party. I thought back to my bachelorette party at the drag club "Queen Victoria." I got out my camera and scrolled through the pictures of me pole dancing with Marilyn Monroe, Paris and I kissing Tina Turner, and me surrounded with empty glasses of Long Island Iced Tea._

I smiled at mom, as she looked at me with uncertainty.

"I told him to do that," I explained, "I wanted him to get it out of his system. So yes, I will still be marrying him today."

She examines me for a few more moments then nods approvingly. I shake my head at her and go back to reading about my crazy husband-to-be.

Two hours later, Mom and I are on our way to the wedding site, where I would be getting ready. My grandmother had hired a hairdresser and make-up artist since Mom and Dad wouldn't let her pay for the wedding. Luke wasn't too happy with my real dad paying for the wedding but ever since he inherited money from his grandfather he has wanted to help more.

My dress is beautiful. It is a strapless white gown that is curve hugging until the knee where it flares out; mermaid style. Grandma wanted me to get big puffy princess dress with a lot of diamonds and sparkle, but I put my foot down. I did try one on though. I looked like a brunette Barbie.

Against my mother's wishes, I did agree with Grandma and I will be wearing her tiara instead of a veil. It was my something old. I was wearing a blue garter, my new thing was the dress, and Finn's mom let me borrow a beautiful tennis bracelet. My hair was up; I didn't want to deal with it the whole night.

When I was finally ready, the anticipation chased away all symptoms of my earlier hangover. I lined up with my bridesmaids. Lane was my matron of honor, Paris was my maid of honor, and Finn's sister, Ana, was my last bridesmaid. Finn's groomsmen consisted of Logan and Colin, sharing the title of best-man, and then Jess, who I had recently reconnected with since Mom and Luke's wedding last year.

The music started and all my girls filed out followed by our ring bearer and flower girl, Davey and Martha. My Mom came up next to me. She would be walking me down the aisle because she has always been both parents to me.

"Ready Hon?" Mom asked me.

"Mommy?" I asked suddenly nervous, "Do you think he really loves me?"

She looked at me for a few seconds then answered, "Yes, I really know he does,"

I took her arm and I walked down the aisle. Everyone stood up at my arrival and I scanned the crowd. There was my Stars Hollow family, Ms. Patty, Kirk, Babbette, Taylor, Andrew, and Gypsy. The society families were in attendance, the Huntzberger's, the McRae's, the Rothschild's, and many of the D.A.R. ladies. Finn's friends and family were here also from Australia. My eyes searched and found Sookie, Jackson, and Michel sitting with the Hayden's and the Gilmore's. Then I found Dad, Luke, Sabrina and Dannon. Everyone looked at me. My face reddened, unaccustomed to 200 people staring at me.

Then, blue met green. My eyes locked with Finn's. I broke into a grin and wanted to run up the aisle but my mom held me back.

'Hi' he mouthed.

'Hey' I mouthed back. I held his stare until we reached the altar where my mom placed my hands in Finn's.

"Who gives this woman, to be married to this man?" The Minister asked.

"Her Father, Chris, her Step-Father Luke, her Grandparents, the town of Stars Hollow, and I. But, _**especially**_ me," she answered. I could barely suppress a giggle.

The Minister then spoke about love and marriage but I wasn't listening. And from what I could tell, neither was Finn. I was staring into his eyes the entire time.

He squeezed my hand and I looked down. I looked at my small hand in his big one. Our hands fit so perfectly together, the way my manicured fingers were held so gently in his work worn hands. It was hard to believe that someone like him could ever be in love with me.

I looked back up into his emerald eyes and breathed in and out. I got out my vows that I had written and started:

"Finn, I decided a long time ago what love was. Love was when two people got butterflies in their stomachs just from a glance, or from a phone call. Love was when the girl called the guy just to hear him say hello and then hang up. Love was when the guy opened doors for the girl just so she wouldn't have to. Well I would like to let you know that every time you say something to me I get butterflies. When I first met you I would call you just to hear your voice. You always open doors for me, despite my protests that I won't break. So I know that we are in love. But I never decided what true love was. But when I met you I found out that true love isn't word, flowers, or butterflies. True love is me and you, the way you know how I feel without asking me, the way I can tell what mood you're in by how you answer your phone. True love is knowing each other like the alphabet; easy to recite on a moments notice. I love you Finnegan Morgan, I love you so much I can't contain it. So in Good times and bad, in sickness and in health, I promise to make you dinner and let you watch football. I promise to always be there when you need me and to be there when you don't. I promise to love you unconditionally as long as I shall live and forever after that." I was crying by this time and he wiped my tears with his thumb.

"Kitten, I don't know how anything can follow that, but I'll try. I have never been good with words; you of all people know that, you helped me on my papers in college. But I am going to try to express how much I love you," He paused and looked down at me before continuing, "You have quirks Rory Gilmore, cute lovable quirks that make you an individual. But lucky for you," he says with a smirk, "I love every one of them. I love the way you sing to every song on the radio whether you know the words or not. I love the way you always bite your lip when you're nervous, I love that you love me for who I am with all my quirks too. You are everything to me and I couldn't live without you, I just might die if I ever lost you. So in good times and bad, in sickness and in health, I promise to go shopping with you and hold your bags and watch chick movies with you. I promise to hold your hand when you are in a bad mood and hold your hand when you're happy. I promise to love you no matter what, until I die and even when I am dead I'll be in my grave waiting for you to join me. I love you Rory Gilmore."

Shocked at the words that came out of Finn's mouth I looked at him looking at me. I leaned up and kissed him lightly.

"Not yet Ms. Gilmore," the minister said laughing. The church erupted in chuckles and I turned a shade of red but giggled too.

"I'm sorry, please continue," Finn smirked at me and I glared back, knowing that he would make fun of me for this somehow.

The ceremony continued and before I knew it we said our "I do's" and exchanged the simple platinum bands.

"I now announce you Husband and Wife. Rory, _**now**_ you can kiss your groom," The minister said with a smile. This time Finn beat me to the punch. He dipped me and kissed me soundly. My knees went weak and I found myself anticipating tonight.

When he set me back on my feet and held out his arm to me, I took it and we walked down the aisle to our families and friends clapping and whistling.

When all of the bridal party had exited, we started taking photos. And that was the longest thing I have ever had to do in my life. That was mostly Grandma's fault. She wanted every single arrangement possible. What Emily wants, Emily gets.

*********************************************************

"For the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Finnegan Morgan," the live band announced us and we entered the lusciously decorated ball room. I could get used to that name. We mingled and finally got to sit down at the Head Table, where the meal was being served. After dinner, Finn led me out onto the dance floor for our first dance.

"L is for the way you look at me  
O is for the only one I see  
V is very, very extraordinary  
E is even more than anyone that you adore can"

He spun me around the dance floor and I laughed at his suave attitude. Soon, the DJ announced that any other couples in love should come to the dance floor. We were joined by Mom and Luke, Grandma and Grandpa, Sabrina and Dannon, Lane and Zach, and Sookie and Jackson.

We danced for what seemed like hours until it was time to cut the cake. The camera flashed and we cut into the cake. I took my piece and lifted it up to Finn's mouth. Just as he was about to eat it I shoved the cake into his face and smeared it around his mouth and nose. I laughed until he took his piece and smeared it all around my mouth, nose, and forehead. I gawked at his smirk.

"You are SO not getting any tonight!" I told him loudly so everyone could hear, amused by his shocked expression. All the men in the immediate area went "oooh!"

"Come on Kitten, you don't mean that," he took some icing off my cheek and ate it, "You're magically delicious,"

At this I had to laugh and I kissed him.

*****************************************************

A reluctant Paris caught the bouquet and a boisterous Logan caught the garter. It was very entertaining to watch Logan put the garter on a very red-faced Paris.

"WATCH THOSE HANDS HUNTZBERGER!" She yelled and Logan flashed us a smile.

After a few nice speeches from Lane, Paris, Logan, and Colin, My mom, and Kirk, the older guests retired and the younger ones continued to get drunk. It was then when we decided to make our getaway. The Bridal Party plus the parents followed us out.

"I don't want grandkids yet," my mom announced as we walked out.

"Why not?" Finn asked.

"Because the world can only deal with one pregnant Gilmore at a time," She blurted out.

"What?! Mom, are you knocked up?!" I screamed. Finn looked surprised and Luke was frozen in place his mouth gaping open.

"Yes!" She screamed back and we started jumping for joy. Finn offered a congratulatory hug while I checked on Luke. He was still staring a Lorelei but now at her stomach.

"Really?" He asked.

"Affirmative captain," She said nodding at her husband. Luke came up and kissed her and we backed away quickly not wanting to witness the make-out session that was sure to follow. The bridal Party followed us out to the Limo we would be taking to the airport.

Finn climbed in first then extended his hand to me, "Mrs. Morgan," he said.

"That's me," I said taking his hand and getting in.

And so we went, Mr. and Mrs. Morgan, off into the night with a "Just Married" sign hanging off the bumper.

**A/N:**** So there it is; a very mushy fluffy chapter for you. The next and (unfortunately) last chapter in this story should be up soon, before Monday. Yes, I am ending this story. The next chapter is like an epilogue. So, review and tell me what you thought of this chapter or I might just end it here. More reviews=faster update. R-E-V-I-E-W!**


	13. Waiting on a Woman

**Summary: When Rory starts her second year of college she falls into the arms of not the blonde playboy….but a slightly eccentric Aussie.**

**Rating: T just to be safe**

**Pairings: PDLD!!!!! Finn and Rory forever!**

**A/N: Sorry. I know I said I would have this up a week ago, but things happen. So here it is. I wrote it all and then my computer died and "poof" it was gone. So I had to rewrite it. This is the last installment in the "Pina Coladas" story. I don't know when or if I will continue to write. But put me on author alert so if I do, you will know. Thanks for all of your reviews and support during this story. Enjoy. **

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. I do not own Gilmore Girls or the characters. I do not own "Waiting on a Woman" that song is by Brad Paisley. I own nothing. **

**FPOV**

It's been almost sixty years since I married Rory. Those years have blessed us with happiness and tragedy, joy and sorrow. We have welcomed three wonderful children into this world and then were overjoyed with wonder when we received eight grandchildren. Then Rory and I were down-right astounded when we lived to see our two great-grandchildren enter this world.

Our youngest grandson just recently got married in the last two months. His name is Finnegan, named after his handsome grandfather, and we couldn't be happier for him. He reminds me of myself when I was younger. And, though it is wrong of me to do so, I would have to say that he is my favorite grandchild.

Today, He and his wife, Miranda, are having dinner at our house in Hartford. He arrived about an hour ago but, Rory and Miranda were out shopping today and haven't come home yet.

Ever since he got here he has been on the front porch calling his wife. I, the wise old one, know my place and have quietly waited in the kitchen. When it seems apparent that he needs some guidance I go out to talk to my grandson.

When I see him, he is sitting on the bench on the porch, cell phone in hand.

"Waitin' on a woman?" I ask casually as I sit down next to him. He rolls his eyes and nods affirmatively.

"How 'bout you?" he asks sarcastically.

"Son, since 2002, I've been waiting on woman," I told him with a smile, "When I picked her up for our first date, I told her I would be there at seven, she came out of her room, at seven thirty. She said something like 'I'm sorry that I took so long. I didn't like a thing that I tried on."

He laughed at my imitation of Rory, "But let me tell you son, she sure looked pretty. Yeah, she'll take her time, but I don't mind waitin' on a woman."

Finnegan II looked at me curiously but didn't interrupt.

"The wedding took a year to plan. You talk about an anxious man, I was nervous waitin' on a woman," then I nudged his arm like old men like me do, "I'll say this about the honeymoon, it was worth it, Waitin' on a woman." I said with a suggestive smirk.

"Ew! Grandpa, I didn't need to know that!" Finnegan said punching my arm lightly. I chuckled. One good thing about being old is that people let you do and say whatever you want.

"And I don't guess we've been anywhere when she wasn't made us late. I swear, sometimes she does it just 'cause she can do it," I smiled wistfully.

"Boy, it's just a fact of life. It will be the same with your young wife. Might as well go on and get used to it. She'll take her time 'cause you don't mind. Waiting on a woman," I finished and looked at him for comprehension.

"I get it gramps," he said, "I really do."

I nodded at my grandson and started another coughing fit. Doc says I'm getting worse and I know it too. It doesn't bother me though. When I was done I caught my breath and continued.

"I've read somewhere statistics show the man's always the first to go, and that makes sense because I know she won't be ready," I laughed at this but Finnegan didn't look as thrilled.

"Grandpa…" he warned. But I ignored him.

"So when it finally comes my time, and I get to the other side, I'll find my self a bench," I patted the bench we were sitting on, "if they've got any. I hope she takes her time. Because I don't mind, waitin' on a woman,"

He squeezed my hand and gave me a hug, "Thanks Gramps,"

We were cut off by the arrival of our women. I heaved myself up with minor difficulties and gave Rory a kiss. Finnegan followed suit.

"How about a drink?" I offered my guests. Rory laughed.

"Same old Finn," she said while taking my hand and leading me inside. I shuffled behind her. She still looked as beautiful as the day I first saw her.

After dinner, when the young couple had left, Rory and I lay in our bed, arms wrapped around each other. The same way it had been for more than sixty years. I kissed Rory's gray head and whispered,

"Kitten, take your time, cause I don't mind, Waitin' on a woman."

A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed it. I had a blast writing this story. Again, thanks for all of your support. The real lyrics are included below from . I had to change them around a bit to fit the story. So I'm asking you for the last time (tear) please review. R-E-V-I-E-W : )

_**Sittin' on a bench at West Town Mall  
He sat down in his overalls and asked me  
''You waitin' on a woman?''  
I nodded yeah and said, ''How 'bout you?''  
He said, ''Son since nineteen fifty-two I've been  
Waitin' on a woman.''**_

When I picked her up for our first date  
I told her I'd be there at eight  
And she came down the stairs at eight-thirty  
She said, ''I'm sorry that I took so long  
Didn't like a thing that I tried on.''  
But let me tell you son she sure looked pretty  
Yeah, she'll take her time but I don't mind  
Waitin' on a woman.

He said, ''The wedding took a year to plan  
You talk about an anxious man, I was nervous  
Waitin' on a woman.''  
And then he nudged my arm like old men do  
And said, ''I'll say this about the honeymoon, it was worth it  
Waitin' on a woman.''

And I don't guess we've been anywhere  
She hasn't made us late I swear  
Sometimes she does it just 'cause she can do it  
Boy it's just a fact of life  
It'll be the same with your young wife  
Might as well go on and get used to it  
She'll take her time 'cause you don't mind  
Waitin' on a woman.

I've read somewhere statistics show  
The man's always the first to go  
And that makes sense 'cause I know she won't be ready  
So when it finally comes my time  
And I get to the other side  
I'll find myself a bench, if they've got any  
I hope she takes her time, 'cause I don't mind  
Waitin' on a woman.

Honey, take your time, cause I don't mind  
Waitin' on a woman...


End file.
